Entrenando un valiente corazón
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: Siempre escuche que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper… Quiero pensar que ese es mi caso… Que estaba en mi destino el haberte conocido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno soy nueva en esto de la pareja de Mérida e Hiccup pero no pude evitarlo, me enamore de ellos en cuanto comencé a saber que los shipeaban; en fin como dije este es mi primer fic y tengo la esperanza de que les guste. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Disney y Dreamwords.**

**Entrenando un valiente corazón**

**(Capitulo 1)**

Dunbroch es un reino lleno de verdes prados, inmensos bosques que eran atravesados por un rio de agua cristalina y por ultimo un castillo de aspecto majestuoso donde habitaban los reyes de esa región, el gran y valeroso Rey Fergus junto a la solemne reina Elinor, sus cuatro hijos los pequeños príncipes Harris, Hubert y Hamish junto a la primogénita, la hermosa princesa Mérida. Algunos años han pasado desde que Mor´du ya no existía y el vínculo entre Mérida y su madre era más grande, se contaban muchas cosas al igual que compartían vivencias que aunque a veces no eran del gusto de la otra lo aceptaban, pero aun así debía mantener las tradiciones que prevalecían en el resto de los clanes, aunque Elinor amaba a su hija aún estaban sus responsabilidades con su gente y eso los llevaba a una cuestión… Los prometidos, su hija debía de contraer matrimonio con el hijo de uno de los líderes de los otros clanes.

-Hola mamá- Había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de su hija, el único que sabía sobre lo que pasaba era su marido pero aun así se sentía acorralada.

-Buenos días Mérida, regresaste antes de tu cabalgata-

-Amanecí con hambre- Se sentó a un lado de su madre, su mirada se posó en todos lados- ¿Acaso todos acabaron de comer?-

-Bueno tu padre se llevó a los muchachos, ya que quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-

-¿Qué sucede mamá?- Dejo la cuchara junto a su plato, cuando su madre hablaba tan sería era porque realmente había hecho algo malo o porque estaba a punto de darle malas noticias.

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace años?-

-¿Cuándo sin querer te transforme en oso?-

-Así es cariño, ¿Recuerdas que te llevo a tomar esa decisión? Bueno por lo menos ¿Qué fue el detonante para hacerlo?- Mérida abrió los ojos, eso no podía estarle pasando de nuevo, se levantó de golpe mientras que sus manos generaban un fuerte sonido cuando impactaban contra la mesa.

-¡Me niego rotundamente mamá!, ¡Aún no estoy lista!- Elinor esperaba esa reacción.

-Comprendo perfectamente cariño, pero debes de entender que…-

-¡¿Qué debo entender?! ¡¿Qué de nuevo me impondrán casarme?!-

-Mérida no es necesario gritar- La pelirroja se sentó de mala manera cruzándose de brazos- Además no veo lo malo, en estos años has logrado convivir con los hijos de los diferentes clanes ¿Realmente ninguno llama tu atención?-

Mérida se puso a reflexionar esas palabras: El hijo de Lord Macintosh era buen deportista además del más atractivo pero era eso precisamente lo que odiaba, que debido a ello fuera tan pretencioso y arrogante. El hijo de Dingwall era tierno aunque había ocasiones en las que aquella ternura desaparecía cuando intentaba tocar donde no debía, sonrió al recordar que en más de una ocasión su mano quedo plasmada en el rostro del rubio. Por último el hijo de McGuffin… Bueno siempre fue muy educado con ella pero su defecto era que tenían problemas de "comunicación", es decir solo su padre entendía lo que decía.

-No mama… Ninguno llama mi atención…- Su cabeza impacto contra la mesa escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos rojizos.

-Lamento escuchar eso hija pero…-

-Elinor, preciosa- Llego corriendo el rey Fergus con una carta en manos, parecía feliz.

-¿Qué sucede Fergus?-

-Tenemos que prepararnos, ellos llegaran-

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto la princesa recibiendo la mirada alegre de su padre.

-Un viejo amigo mío, su nombre es Estoico… No puedo creer que podré verlo después de tanto tiempo-

-En ese caso será mejor que nos apresuremos- Miro atenta a Mérida quién no entendía nada de lo que sucedía -Debes de recordar que eres una princesa, tu deber es ver por tu gente en especial cuando subas al trono y ocupes mi lugar-

-Lo se mamá, soy consciente de ello- Elinor se colocó de pie con gran porte, se acercó a su hija mientras ponía una mano en su espalda.

-Mérida aunque eres una princesa, antes que eso eres mi hija y esta vez no te obligare a escoger pero debes de tomar una decisión- La pelirroja levantó la cara mirando a su madre y a su padre desaparecer en una de las puertas, sonrió agradeciendo que sus padres la apoyaran en esta ocasión pero no estaba segura de que hacer, aunque no lo admitía en voz alta admiraba a su madre y en algunas ocasiones quería ser como ella: Fuerte, inteligente, que todos la respetaban incluso aún más que a su padre.

Perdiendo el apetito salió del lugar mientras caminaba rumbo a los establos, ahí su fiel caballo Angus al sentirla cerca la recibió con un ligero relinchido que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

-Hola Angus ¿Quieres que salgamos otra vez?- El caballo meneo la cabeza, Mérida monto de un salto- Entonces vamos- Cabalgo con arco en manos disparando las flechas a cada blanco que había instalado, con el paso de los años agrego más dificultad a cada uno con ayuda de su padre aumentando así sus habilidades con aquella arma pero en el último, uno que yacía sobre la punta de un árbol y gracias al viento tenía movimientos diferentes, falló debido a que recordó las palabras de su madre.

-Esto no es posible…- Tirando del bocado le indico la ruta a seguir para recoger la flecha perdida, cuál sería su sorpresa al percatarse de que llego a la misma parte del río donde le había enseñado a su madre como pescar, claro tiempo atrás cuando la había convertido en oso ya que ahora ella rehuía a ese tipo de cosas, bajo de Angus de un solo salto solo para recostarse entre la hierba que crecía en las cercanías del río mientras el caballo mordisqueaba algunas, con su brazo derecho cubrió sus ojos del sol.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Angus? No es que no quiera casarme, bueno de hecho aún no quiero hacerlo pero ya entiendo mejor lo que debo de hacer; es solo que… ¿No hay más pretendientes? ¿Por qué necesariamente ellos?- El caballo relincho como si con ello afirmara lo que su jinete decía, Mérida descubrió sus ojos perdiendo su mirada en el vasto cielo azul- Juro que si encuentro alguien que valga la pena, cumpliré con lo que me dice mi madre y me casare con él mientras tanto… Seguiré dándole vueltas al asunto…-

Mientras tanto en el castillo los reyes estaban en el gran salón, Elinor releía la carta que había sido mandada por el líder de los vikingos de aquellas islas algo alejadas de sus territorios.

-¿Dragones? Debe de estar bromeando Fergus-

-Lo dudo mucho, en una de las últimas cartas que me envió, me dijo que los dragones eran una gran amenaza en su territorio y que siempre estaban reconstruyendo sus casas-

-¿Y piensa traer a esas cosas hasta Dunbroch? No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea-

-Relájate linda, en la carta dice que sus dragones están entrenados así que dudo que causen problemas, además ¿Quién crees que fue nuestro mensajero?- Elinor simplemente lo miro dudosa pero su marido no desaparecía aquella sonrisa, estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo.

-Está bien, preparemos todo para su llegada-

Berk es una isla ubicada sobre el meridiano de la tristeza pero a pesar de ello goza de grandes y bastos bosques e innumerables formaciones geológicas como arcos de roca y acantilados, aunque en su mayoría el frio predomina la mayor parte del tiempo lo que hace aceptable el lugar son las mascotas de los pobladores, dragones de diversos tamaños que vuelan con libertad en el lugar, pero quienes claro, sino los poderosos vikingos podrían ser los que lograrían tener a aquellas criaturas con ellos; pero no fue su fuerza bruta lo que los llevo a domesticarlos sino todo lo contrario, la vida que llevaban ahora era gracias a Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III, hijo del gran Estoico el vasto líder de la tribu, quien supo terminar con el tabú que llevaba su pueblo sobre aquellas majestuosas e incomprendidas criaturas.

-Hola papá- Saludaba el castaño con una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras de su hogar terminando de acomodar las ultimas partes de su armadura.

-Buenos días Hiccup, escucha debo de pedirte que me acompañes a una isla donde vive un amigo mío-

-¿Un amigo tuyo?- Hiccup miraba a su padre arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por qué esa cara de extrañeza?- Estoico se cruzó de brazos indignado por esa actitud, el castaño se intimido un poco ante su padre ya que aunque los años no habían pasado en vano sobre su persona, era obvio que su padre aún seguía siendo imponente.

-Que siempre pensé que solo eras amigo de bueno, las personas de la tribu- El hombre de gran complexión se relajó un poco mientras formaba una sonrisa.

-Fergus es un amigo que conocí en un viaje que realice hace ya muchos años atrás, mucho antes de conocer a tu madre a quién logró conocer muy poco debido a bueno, todo lo que sucedió con los dragones… Hace poco mande una carta a sus tierras y el me invito a su palacio, le mande una respuesta ayer por la tarde con uno de los terrible terror, hace unas horas llego nuestro pequeño mensajero así que si nos vamos hoy llegaremos mañana temprano; además es una buena oportunidad para poder forjar una alianza entre Dunbroch y Berk-

-¿Dunbroch? Jamás había escuchado de ese sitio-

-Puedes verlo como una nueva aventura, claro si es que quieres ir- El castaño lo pensó un poco- El salir de la isla te haría olvidar lo que sucedió con Astrid- Las palabras de su padre lo hicieron pensar más, algunos meses atrás su relación con la rubia había terminado debido a que a pesar de lo mucho que intentaron no logro funcionar como esperaban, su entonces noviazgo paso a una amistad pero aun así a él le dolía el recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-Está bien, iré ¿Pero quién se quedara a cargo?-

-La isla estará bajo las órdenes de Bocón, la academia es tu decisión-

-Se lo pediré a Patapez y Astrid-

-Me parece bien, prepárate nos iremos en cuanto se oculte el sol ya que a pesar de que le conté a Fergus sobre los dragones, no estoy seguro que el resto de su gente lo tome tan bien-

-Entiendo, entonces regresare más tarde-

-Yo dormiré un poco mientras tanto ya que viajaremos durante la noche- Hiccup asintió para después salir de su hogar, su siempre fiel compañero Chimuelo lo recibía alegremente saltando a su alrededor- ¿Cómo estas hoy amigo? ¿Listo para un nuevo viaje?- El dragón lamió su rostro- Sabes hoy viajaremos a un reino que le interesa a mi padre, pero antes de eso hay que ir a la academia ya que debo de dejarla a cargo de Patapez y… Astrid- El dragón cambio su semblante al ver el de su jinete triste, con su boca empujo la mano del chico quién formo una débil sonrisa.

-No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien- Rasco detrás de sus orejas con una sonrisa que nunca engañaría al dragón.

Caminaron durante unos minutos a donde la academia donde estaban sus amigos junto a sus dragones, los miraba a todos con atención y una sonrisa pero cuando su mirada se posó en aquella rubia que había capturado su atención desde pequeño desapareció por unos momentos.

-¡Ey Hiccup!- Grito Brutacio logrando que todos prestaran atención al castaño quién se acercaba sonriendo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?-

-No hay mucho que reportar- Respondió Patapez.

-Eso me alegra ya que les tengo noticas-

-¿Qué sucede Hiccup?-

-Verán, yo debo de irme por unos días-

-¿Cómo que te iras?- Hiccup miro a Astrid, pero después regreso la vista al grupo.

-Mi papá desea que lo acompañe a un reino que esta algo lejos de aquí, por eso quiero que Patapez y Astrid se queden a cargo de la academia-

-Entendido Hiccup- Respondió el joven rubio con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Esta bien Astrid?-

-Sí, no hay problema-

-Gracias muchachos, hoy era todo lo que haría aquí ya que debo de prepararme para el viaje… Los veré en unos días- Camino tranquilo para salir de la academia siendo observado por sus compañeros y amigos.

-Deberías hablar con el Astrid- Le susurro Brutilda sin que alguno de los muchachos lo notara.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No quieras verme la cara como al resto, sé que aún lo quieres; deberías hablarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Tras esas palabras camino a donde estaba su gemelo comenzando otra de sus peleas sin sentido.

-¿Hablarlo?... Lo mejor será esperar a que regrese- Tormenta empujo levemente a la rubia quién la acarició sonriendo- Sé que esto se podrá arreglar, lo sé-

Mientras que Hiccup al salir de la academia monto a Chimuelo emprendiendo el vuelo a cualquier lugar, solo quería despejar su mente y ese tipo de detalles lo ayudaban, el viento impactando contra su rostro al tiempo en que se colaba por su cabello lo relajaba. El dragón al sentir que el castaño extendía sus brazos dio una vuelta sorprendiendo al chico quien rápidamente se sujetó de la silla.

-¿Eso que fue Chimuelo?- Pero el dragón solo se giró brindándole una sonrisa- Entiendo amigo… Gracias por ayudarme a distraerme…- Palmeo con cariño la cabeza del dragón quien genero un leve rugido- Aún falta tiempo para que nos vayamos rumbo a Dunbroch así que ¿Por qué no vamos a sobrevolar como antes? Aunque tal vez no deberíamos ya que estarás volando toda la noche- El dragón incremento la velocidad del vuelo- En ese caso… Adelante…-

En Dunbroch Elinor esperaba en la entrada de las tierras del palacio la llegada de su hija quién al verla ahí pensó que abordaría el mismo tema que antes, en cuanto bajo del caballo la tensión de su cuerpo se redujo debido a que su madre la recibía con una gran sonrisa.

-No sabía que ibas a querer salir de nuevo-

-Lo lamento es solo que necesitaba despejar mis ideas-

-Entiendo- Elinor sabía a lo que se refería pero decidió despejar la tensión que comenzaba a formarse- Sabes Mérida, mañana tendremos visitas-

-¿No me digas que son alguno de los líderes de los otros clanes con sus hijos?- Elinor sonrió al ver a su hija asustada.

-No, es alguien diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-Es un amigo de tu padre, lo conoció cuando realizaba viajes hacía otras islas cuando nuestro compromiso estaba en proceso- Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo permitiendo a uno de los sirvientes llevar a Angus a su caballería.

-Entiendo… Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo-

-Cariño debemos de estar presentes para su llegada así que…-

-Ya no digas más, quieres que me arregle-

-Mérida solo te lo pido cuando tenemos visitas- La pelirroja asintió mientras suspiraba, odiaba aquellas peticiones de su madre pero bueno… Era su madre y ahora se llevaban mejor.

La noche comenzaba a surcar el cielo y en las afueras de la isla de Berk tanto Estoico como Hiccup sujetaban con firmeza sobre el lomo de los dragones algunas cosas que tal vez necesitarían en el reino que viajarían. Bocón, Astrid y Patapez estaban ahí con la intensión de despedirse.

-Bien chicos entonces Berk queda a su cargo durante nuestra ausencia, no pasaremos más de dos semanas en ese lugar-

-Quédate tranquilo Estoico, ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar?-

-Confió en ti Bocón- Estoico subió sobre Tornado sujetando el bocado, miro a su hijo quien se despedía de sus amigos.

-Entonces no olviden que por cualquier cosa pueden mandar al terrible terror, conoce el camino así que no será tan difícil para él-

-Entendido Hiccup, diviértete en el viaje-

-Hiccup yo…- El castaño miro a Astrid quien después de suspirar levanto el rostro con una leve sonrisa- Te deseo bien viaje…-

-Gracias chicos- Una vez que estuvo sobre él furia nocturna emprendieron el vuelo rumbo a su destino.

Mérida se sentía demasiado apretada con aquellos vestidos que le hacía poner su madre en ese tipo de eventos, aunque ya no era como con aquel vestido en tono turquesa que uso años antes… Cuando estuvo lista bajo al salón principal donde se escuchaban las risas de sus hermanos quienes seguramente le habían realizado otra broma a Modie. Unas fuertes campanadas atrajeron su atención al igual que los gritos de su padre.

-Vamos, acaban de informarnos que se ven nuestros visitantes a la lejanía- La pelirroja suspiro comenzando a caminar.

-Anímate Mérida- Le dijo Harris sujetando su mano derecha- Escuche decir a mi papá que nuestros visitantes traerán algo que seguro te agradara ver-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Solo camina más rápido y lo veras- Termino Hamish jalando a Mérida de su mano izquierda.

-Sabemos que te gustara con lo loca que estas- Susurro Hubert ganando una mirada enojada de su hermana.

Una vez fuera se colocaron junto a sus padres, Fergus se veía ansioso además de feliz mientras que Elinor estaba preocupada… Dos siluetas se comenzaron a acercar que no supo identificar, con Estoico e Hiccup la circunstancia era similar ya que desde la lejanía admiraban las hermosas tierras de Dunbroch.

-Solo espero que esto sea entretenido y me ayude a despejar mi mente- Pensaban tanto la princesa de Dunbroch como el joven entrenador de dragones de la isla de Berk.

**Eso es todo y bueno ya dependiendo de cómo vea que tiene aceptación veré si lo dejo o no. Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de pasar por aquí y como dicen en los juegos del hambre: "Que la suerte este siempre con ustedes" XD. Hasta pronto o adiós, depende el caso. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por aceptar tan bien mi fic, se los agradezco mucho. Bueno ya mejor me quedo callada y los dejo que lean, los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 2)**

Conforme las siluetas se acercaban una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la princesa de Dunbroch igual o más grande que la de su padre, ¡Eran dragones! Había escuchado de ellos en diversas historias de su reino pero debido a que la población humana creció aquellas magnificas criaturas habían tenido que irse a lugares más remotos, la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por poder ver a los dragones de cerca, se sentía como una niña pequeña esperando el regalo prometido para su cumpleaños de parte de sus padres.

Hiccup observaba todo el reino mientras seguía a su padre, su viaje se había aplazado un poco ya que Estoico (Aunque no lo quiso admitir) había calculado mal el tiempo y si hubieran seguido en la madrugada habrían llegado a horas inadecuadas, se sentía relajado ya que tanto Chimuelo como Tornado estaban descansados, al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que el la entrada principal del castillo ya estaba un grupo de varias personas esperando su arribo. Todo estaba preparado para su aterrizaje ya que la gente había liberado un espacio bastante grande donde los dragones se posaron una vez en el suelo.

-¡Fergus!- Grito el padre del castaño una vez que Tornado había aterrizado.

-¡Estoico, viejo amigo!- Ambos hombres al tenerse frente a frente se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

-Que gran alegría verte-

-Eso mismo digo yo, pero ven déjame presentarte a mi familia- Estoico le hizo señas a Hiccup de que lo siguiera- Ella es mi hermosa esposa Elinor-

-Un gusto conocerla majestad- Ante la sorpresa de su hijo, el gran hombre de barbas rojas se inclinó ante la soberana del lugar quién realizo la misma acción.

-El gusto es mío Estoico-

-Y ellos son mis hijos: Harris, Hubert, Hamish y…- Todos miraron a los alrededores tratando de encontrar a la princesa, pero tras un movimiento de mano casi sincronizado de los jóvenes príncipes mostraron a su hermana rodeando a los dragones.

-Esto es increíble, son aún más sorprendentes teniéndolos cerca- Acercó su mano a la cabeza del dragón negro quien la olio levemente para después acercarse a ella- Que tierno, eres muy amistoso-

-¡Mérida!- La recrimino su madre pero antes de que pudiera alejarse noto como la persona que acompañaba al amigo de su padre se acercaba a paso tranquilo.

-No te hicieron nada…-

-Pues no ¿Acaso podían lastimarme?- Hiccup retiro la máscara que cubría su rostro momento en que Mérida se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto algo incomodó por la atenta mirada de la chica.

-Increíble… Pensé que serías un viejo- El castaño se sonrojo mientras miraba como la chica rodeaba curiosa a Chimuelo y Tornado- Estos dragones ¿Son sus mascotas?-

-Te equivocas, es mi mejor amigo-

-¿En serio? Es más fascinante aun-

-¡Mérida regresa!- Volvió a gritar su madre ocasionando que ambos se acercaran a donde los adultos.

-Lo lamento pero nunca había visto un dragón-

-Se nota que es hija tuya Fergus-

-Ni lo mencione Estoico, a veces no sé a quién castigar si al padre o la hija- Los adultos junto a los trillizos sonrieron causando un sonrojo en los mencionados.

-Dime Estoico ¿Quién es él?- Estoico dejo de reír tras las palabras de su amigo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Es mi hijo, Hiccup-

-Un placer conocerlos- El muchacho imitando la acción de su padre se inclinó, se sentía raro realizando ese tipo de acciones ya que en Berk no eran de mostrarse tan formales.

-Por favor pasen para que desayunemos juntos, los empleados llevaran a los dragones a donde podrán quedarse-

-Reina Elinor, si no le molesta quisiera ser yo quién los lleve a dicho lugar, normalmente no confían en los extraños- La reina asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Mérida vio una oportunidad única para poder ver mejor a los dragones.

-¿Te molesta si lo acompaño mamá? Después de todo él no sabe dónde están los lugares asignados para sus dragones-

-Supongo que es lo mejor, pero no tarden- Cuando todos habían entrado Mérida hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de victoria.

-¡Vamos Hiccup! ¡Sígueme!- El castaño sonrió ante la energía de aquella chica, caminaba muy divertida delante con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Ya lo estás haciendo-

-Que gracioso, dime ¿Es difícil montar un dragón?-

-Pues al principio cuesta un poco de trabajo-

-Entiendo y ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con tu dragón?-

-Un par de años-

-¿Lo entrenaste tú?-

-Fui el primer entrenador de dragones- El castaño miro a Chimuelo quién frotaba su cabeza contra la palma de su jinete.

-Y dime ¿Le has puesto nombre?-

-Se llama Chimuelo y el que monta mi padre se llama Tornado- Mérida se detuvo para girarse sobre sus talones y así acariciar a ambos.

-Un gusto conocerlos Chimuelo, Tornado- Giro su cabeza a donde estaba aquel joven sonriendo- E igual a ti Hiccup-

-Lo mismo digo princesa Mérida-

-No me digas princesa, solo llámame por mi nombre ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, dime falta mucho para el lugar que indico la reina-

-No, sígueme- Mientras caminaban Hiccup notaba que todo era muy diferente a como lo conocía pero al mismo tiempo tenía un toque muy similar- Es aquí- Era un amplio lugar con solo una modesta reja de madera marcando el espacio que ocuparían los dragones, había unos barriles con agua cerca junto con una enorme tina de metal.

-¿Eso para qué es?-

-Como no sabemos qué clase de dieta manejan los dragones solo pusimos algo donde puedes colocar su comida-

-Entiendo, muchas gracias- Mérida le sonrió mientras caminaba un poco hasta otro corral donde estaba un hermoso caballo negro con detalles blancos- ¿Quién es este amigo?- Hiccup acarició al animal sintiendo lo suave de su pelaje.

-Mi mejor amigo, así como tú con Chimuelo; su nombre es Angus-

-Es una criatura extraordinaria- Un gruñido de parte del dragón llamo la atención de Hiccup haciéndolo sonreír- Claro que después de ti amigo-

-Es muy celoso tu dragón- Comentó divertida generando una pequeña sonrisa en Hiccup.

-Sí, cuando conoció a Astrid…- El recordar el hombre de la joven vikinga su semblante cambio totalmente, se sentía mal al recordarla.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si perdóname, ¿Qué te parece si me dices donde están nuestros padres? Lo más probable es que nos estén esperando para comer-

-Claro…- Mérida no quiso preguntar pero la actitud del muchacho llamo mucho su atención ¿Quién sería Astrid? ¿Su novia? Pues quien fuera parecía ser importante para causarle aquel cambio de humor tan drástico.

En el comedor se escuchaban las fuertes risas de los hombres, la reina como siempre parecía ajena al ambiente del comedor revisando la correspondencia de los otros clanes y reinos.

-Jamás pensé que mi hijo lograría tal hazaña, estoy realmente orgulloso de ser su padre-

-¿No estarás contando esa historia otra vez?- Pregunto el joven apenado mientras se sentaba junto a su padre.

-¿Por qué no Hiccup? Realmente fuiste muy valiente- El castaño se sonrojo ante los halagos del rey Fergus.

-¿Qué historia?- Pregunto Mérida sentándose frente a sus invitados.

-El señor Estoico nos contó que ellos antes mataban a los dragones- Comenzó Hubert moviendo su tenedor como si fuera una espada.

-Dice que Hiccup fue el primero en educar un dragón y así descubrir que ellos no eran malos solo protegían sus vidas- Siguió Hamish.

-Y que al final, el solo venció al dragón más terrible de toda la historia perdiendo su pierna en el proceso- Terminó Harris, Mérida se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle pero no quiso verse indiscreta por lo cual no pregunto, aunque jamás pensó que se trataría de algo así.

-Jamás los vi poner tanta atención a una historia- Menciono la reina sin levantar el rostro pero los chicos solo sonrieron entre ellos.

-¿Realmente hiciste todo eso Hiccup?- El castaño asintió pidiendo a la tierra que se lo tragara debido a la vergüenza que sentía- Eres increíble- Ahora si era oficial, su cara estaba más que roja por los halagos que le brindaba Mérida.

-Gracias…-

-Pero si quieres hablar de grandes proezas de nuestros hijos Mérida no se queda atrás, ella fue capaz de cambiar la senda de su destino y enfrentarse a Mor´du, el oso demonio- Las miradas de los visitantes se dirigieron a la pelirroja quien solo sonrió ampliamente- Aunque no todo fue tan impresiónate… Esta niña también fue capaz de transformar a su madre en oso-

-Eso no era necesario contar Fergus-

-Eso se puede hacer- Pregunto Estoico mientras observaba a las mujeres del palacio servir sus alimentos agradeciendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Solo hay que encontrar una buena bruja que quiera ayudarte…-

-Y llenar tu habitación con figuras de madera…- Murmuro Hamish ganando una mirada enojada de su hermana.

-Cállate-

-Dime Estoico ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?- El jefe vikingo bebió rápidamente del vino ofrecido.

-Me temo que solo dos semanas Fergus, Berk no se puede quedar tanto tiempo sin ninguno de nosotros-

-¿Acaso Hiccup ya cumple con funciones como futuro líder?- Fue el turno de la reina en preguntar.

-No, se encarga de la academia de dragones; la mayoría de los dragones lo obedecen por lo que es fácil que pueda entrenarlos-

-_¿En verdad es tan sorprendente?... Quién lo diría- _Pensaba internamente Mérida comiendo un poco de fruta que se le había servido, observo mejor a los visitantes… A pesar de ser padre e hijo se sé parecían más que en el color verde de sus ojos, Estoico se veía mucho más… Vikingo pero Hiccup era más…- _Lindo… Espera, ¿Qué estoy pensando?- _

-¿Sucede algo Mérida?-

-¿Qué? No nada, es decir ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Acaso me ves cara de que pasa algo? Claro que no pasa nada… Es decir… ¿Por qué la pregunta mamá?-

-No has comido casi nada y es tu favorito- La pelirroja se sonrojo pero casi nadie quiso darle vueltas al asunto, solo Hiccup sonrió levemente ocasionando que la princesa se sonrojara aún más.

-Por cierto Mérida debes de estar presentable-

-¿Para qué mamá?-

-Ayer fue tu cumpleaños así que hoy vendrán los clanes a festejar- Mérida escupió el jugo que se había tomado.

-¿Qué vienen quiénes?-

-Mérida solo vendrán a festejar tu cumpleaños, no tienes porqué ponerte así- Elinor le señalo al frente sutilmente solo para que viera que Hiccup había salido afectado por la sorpresa de la pelirroja, sentía la vergüenza acumularse en su rostro en color rojo…

-¡Ay dioses! ¡Perdón!- Se levantó rápidamente ayudando al chico a secarse con una servilleta.

-Tranquila, supongo que fue una sorpresa realmente grande- Sonrió pero se sintió de repente un tanto incomodo al sentir la mano de la chica limpiando con delicadeza su rostro.

-Si pero aun así lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente-

-Lo siento y no sabes cuánto- Esa era la voz de su hermano Hubert, al girarse lo vio arremedando sus acciones con su hermano Hamish.

-Pero no te preocupes solo fue un accidente- Respondió Hamish, los muchachos se sonrojaron pero al prestar atención a sus movimientos, notaron que Hiccup había puesto su mano sobre la de Mérida sin saber en qué momento habían llevado acabo tal acción.

-¡Ustedes cállense!- Grito nerviosa la chica quitando rápidamente su mano causando miedo a sus hermanos.

-¡Esta loca!-

-¡Pronto, debemos buscar refugio!-

-¡Andando!- Mérida miro molesta el lugar por donde se habían escapado esas tres sabandijas como ella a veces solía llamarlos, dio la vuelta a la mesa retomando asiento.

-Eh… No sabíamos que tendrían visitas, esperamos no se inoportunos- Menciono Estoico tratando de liberar la tensión del lugar.

-No te preocupes por eso Estoico, será divertido que estés aquí con nosotros-

-Además así Hiccup podrá convivir con Mérida y los hijos de los otros clanes- La pelirroja al escuchar eso último se levantó enojada abandonando el comedor.

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Pues verás Hiccup, esos muchachos son… Los pretendientes de Mérida, están tratando de conquistar a mi hija-

-¿Conquistar? ¿Por qué?-

-Veras… Una de las cosas que cambio Mérida fue esa, el primogénito de cada clan debía de enfrentarse en una competencia donde el ganador se casaría con la princesa del clan Dunbroch- Elinor sonrió al recordar lo que habían vivido- Pero fue su valor lo que hizo que las cosas cambiaran, ahora aquellos chicos intentar conquistar su corazón pero parece que ninguno logra nada-

-Entiendo…- Siguieron su desayuno intercambiando una que otra palabra, Hiccup pensaba las cosas tranquilamente… El sufriendo por lo pasado y Mérida por lo que estaba por venir, una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

-Si me disculpan creó que debo de retirarme para acabar de preparar las cosas para la reunión que se llevara acabó más tarde- Con gran elegancia Elinor se retiro del comedor dejando a los tres hombres solos, Estoico y Fergus platicaban de lo que se había suscitado en sus vidas en aquellos años que no se habían visto, Hiccup al ver que era ignorado se colocó de pie caminando a donde estaban los dragones encontrando la curiosa imagen de la princesa golpeando con una espada las maderas que se supone debían proteger a Angus.

-¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿Porque otra vez?! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Maldición!- Cansada de golpear a su pobre rival suspiro enterrando el arma en el suelo, al levantar la vista se encontró con el castaño quien rascaba su nuca nervioso- ¡¿Qué?!-

-Nada, yo solo vine a ver a Chimuelo- Se acercó a paso tranquilo a donde el furia nocturna acariciando su cabeza, el dragón agradecía el trato pero después miraba a la princesa- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si-

-Disculpa por preocuparme- Mérida al escuchar que el muchacho le respondía tan ácidamente suspiro, él no tenía nada que ver y se estaba desquitando con alguien inocente.

-Perdóname… Es que esta situación me estresa-

-No te preocupes, dime ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer para liberarte? ¿Realmente son tan malos?-

-No… Son grandes chicos pero no los veo como mi pareja para el resto de mi vida- Mérida se acercó a Hiccup pensando que hacer hasta que una idea, tal vez algo loca, surgió en su mente- ¿Eres hijo único o tienes hermanos?-

-Soy único… ¿Por qué?-

-Te puedo pedir un enorme favor- Hiccup extrañado por la petición asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Finge… Que eres mi novio-

-¡¿Qué yo que?!- La cara de Hiccup pasó por diversos colores de rojo pensando la loca propuesta de la princesa.

-Hay por favor es perfecto, me conoces… Te conozco… Nos gustamos y se dio el noviazgo, además eres el primogénito del líder vikingo, mejor no pudo ser, verás que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Mérida daba vueltas explicando el plan con una sonrisa.

-Pero me acabas de conocer-

-Pero eso no lo saben el resto de los clanes, solo tendrás que fingir frente a ellos y al verme enamorada olvidaran su idea de conquistarme, podré enamorarme de quien yo quiera cuando el momento llegue y a lo que tengo entendido regresaras en dos semanas a Berk quedando todo esto en el pasado… Por favor…- Mérida hacía pucheros ante el muchacho mientras que este pensaba en cuantas formas diferentes su plan rebasaba la locura total.

**¿Qué responderá Hiccup? Pues eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, es momento de agradecimientos:**

**-DarkCarmilla **(No lo dejare ya que de hecho a mí también me gusto como quedo XD, gracias por el apoyo)

**-SkyBlue05 **(Todos adoramos a Chimuelo, es tan tierno nwn)

**-Trueloveofredheads **(Actualizado, espero te guste)

-**MikoBicho-chan **(Ya la leí y me pareció un buen fic que créeme leeré ansiosa, solo una pregunta ¿Te referías a centrar todo el texto? Porque si era así ya quedo nwn)

**-Tenebris Sagittarius **(Simplemente quise darle una vuelta a las cosas, no siempre tienen que ser enemigos o intentaran matar a Chimuelo a la primera ¿No crees? Espero te guste este capítulo)

**-Ladi Jupiter **(Ok lo intentaré ya que bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir así pero intentare hacerlo nwn)

-**PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Gracias por tu comentario ojala este capítulo te guste)

**-Free **(Prometo no defraudarte)

**-Desconocida **(Amm ¿Qué es Stalkear? Bueno creo que normalmente el primer capítulo casi no me queda pero espero conforme avance la historia quede mejor, gracias por leerlo nwn.

**Ahora si es todo, los veo la próxima semana y no olviden dejarme un review para ver si voy bien o me regreso XD. Bye nwn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento, tuve un bloqueo mental que me impedía escribir algo que me convenciera XP hasta ahora (Y aun así siento que no es de lo mejor que eh escrito TwT) pero no quería dejarlas sin actualización. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 3)**

Cuando Hiccup iba a responder se escuchó el sonido de tambores provenientes del mar, al mirar de nuevo a la pelirroja estaba tensa y podría jurar que sudaba levemente mientras mordía sus labios, estaba nerviosa lo cual hacía preguntarse al castaño ¿Realmente las cosas eran tan malas?

-Mérida yo…-

-Princesa Mérida, joven Hiccup sus padres los esperan en la sala del trono para recibir a los clanes- Anunció la que parecía ser la niñera de los jóvenes príncipes, Mérida fue entonces que se movió formando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Enseguida vamos Moodie- La mujer asintió caminando a paso apresurado- Vamos Hiccup-

-Mérida…- Tomo la mano de la muchacha evitando que diera un paso más, ella poso sus ojos en aquel agarre sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa por ello.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te prometo que si algo sale mal, no diré que soy tu novio ya que es ilógico siendo que llevo poco de conocerte pero si te prometo que te liberare de cualquier percance- Mérida suspiro pero a pesar de que no era su plan original debía aceptar que era una buena idea.

-Está bien, gracias-

Sin decir una palabra más ambos jóvenes emprendieron la marcha hasta el lugar destinado; en el lugar la reina le pedía a su hija que tomara asiento en uno de los tres grandes tronos, exactamente a la izquierda de su padre mientras que a Hiccup le indicaba donde colocarse para poder recibir a sus visitantes.

-Mérida trata de cambiar el semblante, por lo menos aparenta que estas alegre de que estén de visita-

-Mamá… No es que no esté feliz ya que me hecho buena amiga de ellos, pero bajo los términos a los que vienen es lo que no me agrada- Se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de respirar y con ello evitar que la molestia de aquella visita se plasmara en su rostro.

-Tranquila Mérida, si no te agrada estar con ellos bien puedes escaparte con Hiccup- Su padre le guiño un ojo ganando una sonrisa divertida de la princesa.

-¡Fergus!- Lo regaño su esposa mientras le daba un leve golpe con el dorso de su mano, Mérida sonrió pensando que no sería mala idea mirando atenta al castaño el cual no había despegado su vista de ella, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreírle siendo correspondida en la acción.

-Papá- Susurro el muchacho llamando la atención de Estoico- ¿Tú sabes cómo son las personas que vienen?-

-Tengo una leve idea, cuando conocí a Fergus estábamos en guerra y junto a él estaban tres hombres con un carácter similar al mío…- Hiccup trago saliva, su papá era un hueso duro de roer así que no podía imaginarse como serían aquellos líderes de los que tanto había escuchado hablar.

Los sonidos de los tambores se acrecentaron junto a la música de gaitas mientras un enorme grupo de hombres liderados por tres en específico ingresaba, aquellos hombres lucían imponentes pero lo que Hiccup logro visualizar de inmediato fue el hecho de que detrás de ellos aparecían tres jóvenes muy similares a los que pensaba eran sus padres…

-_Ellos deben de ser los pretendientes de Mérida- _

-Su majestad es un placer volver a verla- Saludo un hombre delgado de largo y rebelde cabello negro, en su rostro tenía pintura azul que imaginaban eran marcas de guerra.

-Pero no más grande que el de nosotros mi señora- Reprocho el hombre con la complexión de Fergus pero de cabellos rubios sujetos en dos pequeñas coletas.

-Mi reina, un honor y verdadero privilegio estar ante su presencia- Aquel hombre era de tamaño pequeño, cabello rubio peinado en punta.

-Son muy halagadores ¿Verdad papá?- Susurro comicamente el castaño al ver que aquellos hombres repartían halagos a la reina.

-Intentan ganar méritos- Se burló el líder de los vikingos.

-¡Amigos míos!- Grito Fergus poniéndose de pie de su enorme trono- Me da gusto verlos en este día tan especial junto a los jóvenes príncipes- Elinor le hizo una seña a su hija para que se acercara a saludar a los príncipes, Mérida dio un suspiro frustrada mientras formaba una fingida sonrisa.

-Que gusto verlos muchachos- El hijo de McGuffin fue el primero en acercarse tomando la mano de la chica besando el dorso.

-Gusto Mérida es aquí verte-

-Igualmente Aleck- El siguiente fue el hijo de Dingwall quién tomo la mano besando de más.

-Tan linda como siempre Mérida-

-Gracias Gaelan- Por último el hijo de Macintosh beso su mano y formo una sonrisa coqueteando con la princesa.

-Mérida… Eh contado los días desde la última vez que nos vimos-

-Gracias Blake- Cuando aquel joven príncipe se iba a alejar su mirada se posó en aquellas dos figuras que estaban a pocos metros de la familia real, Elinor se puso de pie dispuesta a presentarlos.

-Mis estimados lord, permítanme presentarles a nuestros visitantes de la isla de Berk… Estoico el Vasto y su hijo Hiccup- El pelirrojo con un pequeño movimiento de su mano le indico a su hijo que caminara a su lado para saludar haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los recién llegados.

-¿La isla de Berk? ¿No es acaso donde viven los vikingos?-

-¿Acaso te has olvidado de mi viejo Dingwall?- Los tres líderes se acercaron a donde Estoico, lo miraban curiosamente… Él les era conocido y el hecho de que llegará de Berk…

-No es posible…- Susurro Macintosh.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- Menciono Dingwall.

-Que gusto verte viejo amigo- Tras las palabras de Lord McGuffin todos incluso la reina se sorprendieron, Fergus se acercó a los líderes de todos los reinos golpeando la espada de los más cercanos.

-Fergus ¿Me puedes explicar de qué hablan? ¿Cómo es que se conocen?- Fergus miro a su esposa asintiendo, invito a todos los lideres a sentarse.

-Fue hace ya muchos años cuando estábamos en guerra, nosotros éramos enemigos de una isla donde también residen los vikingos… En aquel tiempo pensábamos que todos eran iguales, solo viles ladrones que se aprovechaban de la gente como nosotros, inescrupulosas ratas cobardes que siempre traen la ruina a quienes los rodean, seres inmundos como…- Estoico hizo un ruido con la garganta llamando la atención de Fergus- Perdón… Pero eso no fue así ya que cuando nuestras fuerzas comenzaban a descender, Estoico junto a algunos de sus hombres nos tendieron una mano cambiando las cosas a nuestro favor-

-¿Papá?-

-En ese tiempo viajaba junto a Bocón en las islas aledañas en busca del nido de los dragones, fue una coincidencia que encontrara a Fergus y el resto de los lord; pero gracias a eso ahora somos grandes amigos- Respondió Estoico.

-¿Pero que los hizo confiar en ellos?- Pregunto Mérida mirando atenta a su padre.

-Que nos tendieron la mano sin querer nada a cambio, simplemente nos ayudaron porque sabían que era lo correcto- Hiccup miraba sorprendido a su padre, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de él pero ahora aquel sentimiento incrementaba aún más- Cuando la guerra termino se decidió que yo fuera el rey entre los clanes así que le ofrecí a Estoico que se uniera a nosotros pero lo rechazo-

-Estaba tan obsesionado con la búsqueda del nido de los dragones que prefirió seguir viajando-

-Macintosh recuerda que los dragones eran una seria amenaza en Berk en ese entonces, pero ahora gracias a Hiccup podemos convivir con ellos- Las miradas de todos se posaron en el castaño quien se sintió un poco incómodo.

-¿Qué hizo tu hijo que te hace sentir tan orgulloso?- Pregunto Dingwall mirando de arriba abajo al primogénito de Estoico, no se veía muy imponente como el vikingo pero algo debía de haber hecho para sobre salir, Mérida se indignó un poco ante la forma casi burlona en la que se refería uno de los lord a su nuevo amigo.

-Fue el primero en domar un dragón- Todos miraban a la princesa quién tenía sus brazos cruzados delante de su cuerpo.

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto Blake Macintosh mirando atento al castaño.

-Pues sí, al principio fue algo complicado pero ahora Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo-

-Espera… ¿Eres amigo de un dragón?-

-Y no cualquier dragón- Prosiguió Estoico colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo- Sino de un furia nocturna, ninguno de nosotros había logrado ver a alguno hasta que Hiccup lo derribo-

-¿Cómo que lo derribaste?- Fue el turno de hablar de Gaelan- Pensé que eran amigos-

-Cuando eres un vikingo de Berk, en ese tiempo matar un dragón lo era todo, te daba estatus y poder dentro de los nuestros… Todos decían que yo era el menos vikingo dentro de la historia de nuestras tierras, pero al querer demostrarles lo contrario dispare un arma que invente hiriendo a Chimuelo; cuando lo encontré mi disparo logro arrancarle un pedazo de cola imposibilitando su habilidad de volar, me sentía terrible por eso así que lo ayude a recuperar esa habilidad- Todos estaban atentos a la historia, en especial Mérida ya que había notado aquel extraño aparato que tenía el furia nocturna en su cola pero no siguió prestando atención.

-¡Eres impresionante Hiccup!- Grito Mérida rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la sala, paso entre todos los hombres solo para sostener las manos del castaño- Fuiste capaz de darle una vuelta a las tradiciones de tu gente por hacer lo que tu corazón te dictaba, eso es tener mucho valor-

-Si bastante impresionante- Declaró Blake mientras se ponía entre el vikingo y la princesa deshaciendo aquel agarre sujetando la mano de la pelirroja quién le devolvía una mirada furiosa

-¿Qué te pasa Blake?- En cuanto formulo esa pregunta noto como los hijos de los otros lord se colocaban delante de ella apartándola aún más del joven vikingo.

-Lo lamento Mérida pero no puedo creer lo que estas contando, seguramente son solo palabrerías para impresionarte- Hiccup lo miraba molesto, nunca le intereso que alguien fuera de Berk creyera lo que había hecho, pero lo que si lo fastidio fue el hecho de que apartara la mano de Mérida de forma tan agresiva.

-¿Acaso te pedí tu opinión?- Inclusive Estoico se sorprendía por la forma tan descortés de responder de su hijo.

-Pues sabes, tu gente tiene razón… Tu padre luce como un vikingo nato pero tú… Cualquiera que te viera jamás pensaría que eres su hijo- Hiccup apretó con fuerza su mano ¿Qué se pensaba aquel sujeto para insultarlo de esa forma?

-Pues yo no tengo nada que demostrarle a nadie, en cambio tú haces numeritos como este solo para llamar la atención de la familia de Mérida- El ambiente comenzaba a tensarse, los padres de los muchachos los veían para poder intervenir de ser necesario.

-Peleas no como esta Blake estamos para- El pelinegro miro al hijo de McGuffin quien tenía una mirada seria y una mano sobre su hombro.

-Basta Hiccup- Pidió Estoico con voz severa a lo que de mala gana acepto el muchacho alejándose del pelinegro.

-Caballeros por favor pasemos al gran comedor, seguramente la comida está servida- Mérida agradeció la intervención de su madre en ese momento con una pequeña sonrisa, Elinor sonrió también caminando delante del grupo dejando sin darse cuenta a los más jóvenes.

-¿Qué te sucede Blake?- Mérida estaba molesta ante las actitudes de los tres muchachos.

-No es nada Mérida, simplemente es imposible que alguien como el lograra domar un dragón-

-¿Por qué no Gaelan?-

-Imposible es- La pelirroja estaba por volver a protestar pero Hiccup tomo su mano.

-Escuchen, este día es el cumpleaños de Mérida y por ello debemos de dejar las cosas de lado para que pueda disfrutar-

-El recién llegado tiene razón- Susurro Blake- Lamento todo lo acontecido Mérida- Los tres hijos de los lord caminaron siguiendo la ruta de sus padres dejando a la princesa sola junto al entrenador.

-¿Son así normalmente?-

-No, no entiendo que les paso-

-Parecían… Bueno tú sabes… Celosos…- Mérida se sonrojo mientras miraba atenta al castaño.

-¿Cómo que celosos?-

-Al parecer les gustas realmente y el hecho de que estén así ante mi llegada me lo demuestra- El castaño sonrió levemente caminando también, Mérida solo bajo la cabeza apenada por aquella declaración.

-¡Tonto!- Susurro mientras también caminaba por el sendero indicado.

El ambiente después de aquel momento incomodo fue totalmente diferente, los líderes de los clanes junto al rey de Dunbroch y el rey vikingo disfrutaban entre risas e historias de aventuras pasadas bebiendo el vino de la reserva del rey de esas tierras.

-¿Hiccup?- El castaño al girarse se encontró con los tres muchachos, su mirada se endureció ya que no quería volver a tener un incidente incómodo.

-Lo siento- Las palabras del muchacho de cabellos negros descolocaron al entrenador quien se acercó a ellos.

-Especial Mérida nosotros es para-

-Entiendo perfectamente, Mérida es una chica muy especial… Llevo unas horas de conocerla y puedo darme cuenta de ello-

-¿En serio le entendiste a Aleck?-

-Por supuesto Gaelan ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno a nosotros nos costó un poco de trabajo entenderle- Hiccup sonrió mirando al pelinegro.

-Soy un vikingo Blake, eh visto y escuchado cosas que me permiten entenderle con facilidad- Decidieron pasar de largo aquel detalle para explicarle al muchacho algunas cosas.

-Hiccup… Cuando nuestros padres nos dijeron que nos teníamos que casar con la princesa de Dunbroch a ninguno le gustó la idea, pero eran nuestras tradiciones y no podíamos ir en contra de ellas, Mérida nos dio paso a decidir con quién casarnos… A quien dar nuestro corazón, fue por eso que sin darnos cuenta nuestro corazón se quedó con ella- Comento Blake- Su fortaleza y vitalidad fue lo que más nos gustó de ella-

-¿Son sinceros con su propio corazón?-

-Por supuesto Hiccup- Prosiguió Gaelan- Aunque en un principio la idea de conquistar su corazón fue por nuestras tradiciones en esta ocasión serán por qué ella es la que nos importa-

-Enamorados estamos Mérida de- Hiccup se sonrojó recordando cuando le había dicho las mismas palabras a Astrid algún tiempo atrás.

-¿Siguen molestando a Hiccup?- Todos miraban a la primogénita de Dunbroch acercarse con una bandeja en sus manos con cinco vasos.

-Al contrario, le estábamos pidiendo disculpas por nuestro comportamiento de hace unos momentos- Mérida sonrió ofreciéndole un vaso a cada uno.

-Eso me da gusto Gaelan-

-Discúlpenme muchachos debo de ir a ver a Chimuelo-

-¡¿El dragón?!- Gritaron los chicos a lo que Hiccup asintió sonriendo.

-Es una criatura fantástica y muy encantadora- Comento ilusionada la chica- ¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Vamos, además a Chimuelo le agradas y será bueno que vea una cara conocida-

-Nosotros también iremos- Pidió Blake pero Mérida se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes nos cubrirían para que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia-

-Pero…-

-¿Por favor?-

-Bien pero no tarden- Mérida tomo la mano del castaño alejándose de ellos, ninguno tomo bien aquella actitud pero no le dieron mucha importancia, corrieron lo suficiente para llegar rápidamente al establo donde estaban los dragones quienes al escuchar a los muchachos levantaron la cabeza.

-Sabes manipular a tus pretendientes- Decía con tono juguetón Hiccup mientras se colocaba a un lado del corral de chimuelo.

-Claro que no, simplemente les pido un favor de forma amable- Le guiño un ojo causando gracia a Hiccup.

-Hola amigo ¿Qué tal la mañana en este lugar?- El furia nocturna gruño afirmando mientras acercaba su cabeza a la mano de su jinete.

-Hiccup ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- El castaño se giró a donde la pelirroja quien miraba ilusionada a los dragones.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Puedo volar, es decir podría volar sobre alguno de ellos- Hiccup le dio la espalda, Mérida se sintió mal por aquella reacción pensando que se negaría.

-Creo que será un buen regalo de cumpleaños- Al darse la vuelta le tendió la mano a la muchacha quien formo una amplia sonrisa- Te ayudare a subir-

-Claro que no, yo puedo sola- Se acercó a Chimuelo y acariciando su cabeza subió de un solo salto a su lomo- Lo ves-

-Me sorprendes- Hiccup también se subió a su fiel amigo y acomodando su prótesis en la palanca con la que manipulaba la cola salieron del establo- Aunque será un paseo corto ya que la festejada no puede estar tanto lejos fuera de casa-

-Jajaja está bien ya que solo quiero saber que se siente volar, en especial en un amigo tan especial como él- Asintió con la cabeza y una vez en terreno libre de cualquier obstáculo levanto el vuelo, pensaba que aquella chica se asustaría tal como había sucedido con Astrid pero Mérida incluso se había atrevido a abrir sus brazos en pleno despegue y no cerrarlos hasta que estuvieron estables en el aire; la mirada femenina estaba fascinada ante el hermoso paisaje de su reino bajo sus pies, todo se veía tan pequeño al tiempo en que majestuoso.

-Esto es estupendo- La pelirroja dio unas cariñosas palmadas al dragón quien la miro divertido- Él es estupendo- Aquellas palabras dieron un vuelco en la memoria del muchacho, aquella joven pelirroja dijo las mismas palabras que la chica vikinga cuando voló por primera vez con él.

-Astrid…- De nuevo el nombre de aquella chica, Mérida estaba demasiado intrigada ya que era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto en un susurro que fue claramente escuchado por el castaño, este apretó la silla sin despegar la vista del frente.

-Ella fue alguien importante para mí-

-¿Fue? Yo no creo eso- Hiccup se giró un poco, aquella joven puso una mano en su hombro brindándole una sonrisa- Ella es especial para ti, se nota por la forma tan dulce en la que mencionas su nombre… Debí de imaginar que tendrías alguien en tu tierra así que olvida la idea que te propuse, fue una locura- La mano masculina se posó sobre la de la chica correspondiendo aquella sonrisa.

-Solo haces lo que crees es lo correcto, aunque de una forma bastante particular y ya te dije que te ayudare cuando el momento llegue- Con un ligero movimiento le indico a Chimuelo descender ocasionando un pequeño puchero en la princesa- Recuerda que te dije que solo sería un pequeño paseo- Al aterrizar la princesa mostraba aun una pequeña decepción en su rostro, Hiccup sonrió tomando la delicada mano de la chica quién ante su sorpresa beso el dorso de esta.

-Mi princesa, como buen caballero le prometo que al amanecer la llevare a dar de nuevo un paseo- Mérida aunque sonrojada asintió haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Se lo agradezco mucho mi apuesto caballero- Sus brazos rodearon a su nuevo amigo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla- En verdad, muchas gracias- Con la felicidad aun plasmada en su rostro camino hasta el castillo dejando a un Hiccup sonrojado y con una mano en su rostro, Chimuelo lo empujo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-Eso debo decir que a pesar de que fue inesperado también fue… Agradable- Llevo a Chimuelo hasta su área designada mientras comenzaba a avanzar hasta el castillo bajo la mirada molesta de alguien quien se asomaba levemente desde una ventana.

**Insistó creo que no fue lo mejor que eh escrito pero no quedo tan mal XD; gracias por sus bellos reviews a:**

**-DarkCarmilla **(Me da gusto saber que te alegro la semana, espero en esta ocasión suceda lo mismo y por cierto lo del lemon aún no se, ese lo invento conforme avanza la historia)

**-Lea Varela (**Jajaja creó que no deje que los siguiera XD, saludos)

**-Trueloveofredheads **(Gracias nwn, espero te guste este otro capítulo)

**-Free **(Según mi idea falta poco para comenzar con los desplantes de la linda princesa, además a mi no me molesta si quieres escribir mas palabras)

**-Ladi Jupiter **(Creo que a todos pero siento que fue una idea interesante desde que la vi en mi cabeza)

**-MikoBicho-chan **(Creo que solo me fallo por un día esta semana lo siento XP, gracias por seguir tan de cerca mis fics eso es halagador)

(Muchas gracias por el comentario)

**-SkyBlue05 **(Gracias por el halago n/n, la personalidad de los hermanos no fue complicada de imaginar ya que si desde pequeños son traviesos de grandes serán un relajo total XD)

**-Guest **(Claro que seguiré, gracias por el comentario)

**-Mikori **(Pues ya supimos que paso, los celos son divertidos XD)

**-Xognadora **(De hecho ya lo tengo planeado pero será un poco mas adelante, gracias por hacerme notar ese error no se porque lo escribia con d en vez de k XP, te agradezco mucho los halagos)

**-Flakyrukia **(No lo se, pero por eso me agrada mucho Jajaja)

**-PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Esa idea es la que me da, siento que jamás perderá esa personalidad tan de ella)

**-Capitn Lapicero **(Muchas gracias por dejarme tu bello comentario, ojala te guste este capitulo tanto como los anteriores)

**Eso es todo, lo bueno es que dentro de dos semanas tendré vacaciones y podré escribir con más tranquilidad nwn; gracias de nuevo a todos por leer. Hasta la próxima semana, recuerden dejarme muchos reviews bye nwn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Qué bueno que el capítulo anterior les gusto, estaba nerviosa ante la idea de que no y lo mismo sucede con este (Ok lo acepto soy muy nerviosa cuando subo capítulos nuevos XD). Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 4)**

Hiccup había sacado a Chimuelo para poder observar las tierras del reino de Dunbroch desde las alturas, no podía dormir y un vuelo nocturno lo podría ayudar a conciliar el sueño, paso sobre el gran bosque hasta que un lugar en especial llamo su atención, era un claro rodeado de enormes piedras en un círculo enorme.

-Bajemos Chimuelo- El dragón asintió colocándose en el centro del lugar, su jinete miraba todo curioso mientras notaba que una de aquellas rocas estaba en el suelo, probablemente el tiempo la había tirado, rodeaba el lugar cuando un pequeño destello llamo su atención, intentó seguirlo pero el dragón se interpuso.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- El furia nocturna tomo a su jinete sin llegar a lastimarlo del brazo jalándose hasta esconderse dentro del bosque- Chimuelo ¿Qué ocurre?-De nuevo el resplandor volvió a mostrarse ocasionando que ahora si el jinete lo siguiera, conforme avanzaba aquellas lucecitas aparecían y desaparecían hasta mostrarle una cascada de inmenso tamaño junto a las cuales formaciones de rocas similares a columnas se elevaban hasta lo alto.

-¿Por qué me traerían aquí?- Son ayuda de su dragón llego hasta la cima donde se sorprendieron ante la hermosa vista que les brindaba, en especial porque el amanecer comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros indicios, se sentó ocasionando que el dragón se recostara detrás de él, unos sonidos llamaron su atención haciendo que mirara al borde de aquella formación rocosa encontrándose con la joven princesa de aquel reino escalando con gran naturalidad-¿Mérida?- La pelirroja levantó el rostro encontrando al joven entrenador en ese mismo lugar tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a subir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Tomo la mano del chico sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que esa es mi línea… Pues yo… Solo quería ver el amanecer ya que no podía dormir-

-Escogiste un excelente lugar- Los colores amarillos y naranjas comenzaban a surgir captando la atención de los muchachos, el sol pegaba al agua de aquella cascada dando la ilusión de parecer fuego.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí Mérida?- El chico coloco sus brazos a sus espaldas dejando caer su peso, su mirada se posó en la princesa quién se giró a verlo con una amplia sonrisa.

-De vez en cuando vengo aquí, estas son llamadas las cataratas de fuego y dicen que solo los antiguos reyes tenían el valor de beber fuego-

-¿En serio?- El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición mostrando sus primeros rayos sobre las hermosas montañas del horizonte.

-Sí, me lo dijo mi padre hace mucho tiempo-

-Entonces serás una reina digna de admiración al ser capaz de beber fuego- Mérida sonrió aún más mientras que un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en su rostro.

-Tal vez, mi padre aun goza de gran vitalidad y para poder ser reina debo de casarme…- Abrazó sus rodillas mientras su mirada se perdía en el amanecer- Insisto que no me agradan mucho mis opciones-

-Ya lo has dicho tú, ellos son buenas personas y ayer pude corroborar ese comentario ¿Por qué ninguno te gusta?- Incluso Chimuelo levanto la cabeza, parecía interesado en la respuesta de la princesa quién simplemente dejo caer sus piernas en las orillas de aquellas rocas.

-De gustarme, tal vez Blake… Pero te hare una pregunta ¿Tú te casarías sin amor? Es decir, gustar es una cosa pero amar es algo muy diferente, según yo debes de amar a la persona con la que planeas pasar tu vida-

-Entiendo tu punto, sin embargo crees que puedas enamorarte de ellos si no les das la oportunidad de conocerlos-

-Se las eh dado pero no logro congeniar con ninguno… De hecho pude darme cuenta de que les gusto- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Fue más sencillo que ellos se enamoraran de mí que yo de ellos-

-Entonces ¿Quién sería tu hombre ideal?-

-Déjame pensar- Cruzo sus brazos al tiempo en que lo hacían sus brazos- Creo que no tengo un modelo en el cual basarme…-

-Eres una princesa bastante extraña- Mérida se sintió un poco ante ese comentario pero después de unos minutos el muchacho y ella sonrieron ampliamente.

-Creo que no eres el único que lo piensa de esa forma- Ambos se pusieron de pie mientras miraba como el sol se asomaba en su totalidad.

-Realmente es un lugar hermoso para ver el amanecer, en especial si tienes compañía tan encantadora- Se inclinó ante la princesa causándole gracia mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Mil gracias mi estimado entrenador, debería decir que opino lo mismo con respecto a usted- Hiccup se subió a Chimuelo mientras este abría rápidamente sus alas, una idea demasiado mala ya que el espacio era tan reducido que el movimiento tan sorpresivo del dragón hizo que la princesa no se pudiera sujetar y su cuerpo cayera del acantilado.

-¡Mérida!- Grito Hiccup mientras ordenaba a Chimuelo descender intentando alcanzar a la princesa tomando su mano, su desesperación incrementaba ante los gritos de la pelirroja y que el espació comenzaba a hacerse minino hasta el suelo, agradeció a todos los dioses cuando su mano por fin sujeto a la princesa ayudándola con una fuerza que no sabía de donde saco a subirla al furia nocturna- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te sucedió nada?-

-Yo… Estoy bien…- Llevo sus manos al pecho, estaba demasiado asustada ya que nunca había sucedido algo como eso, sus ojos se elevaron hasta el castaño quien aún la sujetaba de la cintura con fuerza- Gracias…-

-En verdad lo lamento, ni Chimuelo o yo supimos medir las dimensiones de aquel lugar, aunque bueno debí de imaginarlo ya que era demasiado pequeño- Chimuelo comenzó a descender hasta llegar a tierra firme donde Mérida bajo ayudada de Hiccup- En verdad lo lamento mucho…-

-No te preocupes no me paso nada- Tomo las riendas de Angus quién la esperaba en un espacio abierto subiendo de un salto sobre su lomo- Deberíamos irnos al castillo, nuestros padres deben de preguntarse dónde estamos-

-Mérida espera ¿Realmente estas bien? Te veo demasiado impactada- Pero la chica no lo escucho, tiro de las cuerdas haciendo que el caballo corriera tan rápido que Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar- Esto no está bien…-

Mérida tenía la vista baja mientras pequeñas lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras que su manos apretaban con más fuerza de la necesaria las riendas de Angus, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que húmedas… Tenía mucho miedo, siempre fue responsable de sus actos y acciones, el simple hecho de que casi muere al caer de un lugar más que conocido invadía su corazón con ese momento.

-¡Detente!- Grito Hiccup mientras volaba bajo junto a Chimuelo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!- Pero el castaño ignoro la petición haciendo que Chimuelo se interpusiera en el camino de Angus, el caballo se detuvo haciendo que la joven por fin levantara el rostro- ¡Quítate de en medio!-

-Mérida detente, no estás bien- La pelirroja solo bajo la cabeza, no quería que la viera llorar… No quería que la viera asustada.

-Ya te dije que si- Bajo de Chimuelo caminando hasta donde estaba la joven princesa, acarició al caballo quien entendió al momento sentándose- Angus… Levántate…-

-Baja…-

-No-

-Mérida baja-

-Ya te dije que no, déjame en paz- Tiro de las riendas pero el caballo se negaba a hacerle caso, sintió como el muchacho la tomaba del brazo tirando de él y subiéndola a su hombro- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Bájame en este momento!-

-No me quieres hacer caso, te obligare a hacerlo… Chimuelo quédate aquí con Angus- El dragón extrañado agrando sus ojos mientras se sentaba junto al caballo mirando a su jinete con una molesta princesa que lo golpeaba en la espalda y pataleaba con gran energía, conforme caminaban el castaño volvió a ver a aquellas pequeñas lucecitas azules indicándole un camino que no dudo en seguir llegando a un pequeño rio, probablemente era uno que desembocaba de aquella enorme cascada donde había estado hace unos momentos.

-Te voy a bajar pero no hagas nada tonto ¿Esta bien?- Pero no recibió respuesta, suspiro bajando con delicadeza a Mérida- Escúchame yo…- Más no terminó la frase ya que la mano de la chica se había impactado contra su rostro.

-¡Esta es la última vez que haces algo así!- Hiccup iba a reclamar pero pudo ver que la pelirroja se había abrazado mientras bajaba la cabeza, también alcanzó a escuchar pequeñas gotitas caer al suelo.

-Mérida…- Como suponía aquella chica tenía miedo, lo había visto en sus ojos y por ello no quería que se alejara como si nada.

-Solo déjame sola…- Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban en un abrazo reconfortante, trato de evitarlo pero las lágrimas volvieron a descender con más fuerza.

-En verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido, lo último que me gustaría es hacerte daño y sé que Chimuelo piensa lo mismo que yo- La princesa oculto su rostro en el hombro del muchacho y se aferró a él con más fuerza- Deja el orgullo de lado…- Susurro contra su oído mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con ternura sus largos cabellos.

-Tenía miedo, pensé que no me podrías atrapar- La apretó con más fuerza contra sí, se sentía fatal por ser responsable de ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la joven princesa.

-Pero lo hice…-

-¿Y si hubieras tardado un poco más?- Hiccup se separó de ella formando una cálida sonrisa mientras que sus dedos limpiaban aquellas gotitas.

-No pienses en eso, además siempre estaré ahí para atraparte y protegerte, lo prometo- Mérida asintió con la cabeza mientras caía en cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca ya que el muchacho aún la sostenía por la cintura, el castaño al ver que Mérida se sonrojaba hizo lo mismo mientras la soltaba. El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir de forma descontrolada mientras sentían sus mejillas arder.

-Yo… Bueno… Lo mejor será irnos- Mérida comenzó a caminar seguida de cerca por Hiccup quien aún se sentía avergonzado.

Ambos subieron a sus amigos de cuatro patas mientras se dejaban llevar por ellos hasta el castillo, el corazón de ambos latía rápidamente al recordar la cercanía que tenían cuando Hiccup le pedía disculpas a Mérida, la mano de la chica se acercó a su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse ya que no podía permitir que la vieran de esa forma.

_-¿Qué me pasa? Nunca me había sentido así- _Levantó la cara observando la silueta del dragón sobrevolar los arboles- _Solo son los nervios de la caída, si eso debe de ser-_

En la entrada del castillo estaba la reina Elinor quien no tenía buena cara, miraba a su hija quién bajaba del caballo junto al joven jinete descender de los cielos junto a su dragón.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Dónde han estado?-

-Fue mi culpa majestad- Hablo Hiccup acercándose junto a Chimuelo- Ayer le prometí a Mérida dar una vuelta sobre Chimuelo-

-¿Es eso cierto Mérida?-

-Yo…-

-¡Elinor! ¡Los lord nos esperan!- La reina asintió mientras caminaba a donde estaba el rey.

-Gracias… Este día me has salvado dos veces- Mérida parecía haber recuperado su buen humor mientras caminaba hacía el castillo.

En el gran comedor los lord cuestionaban a Estoico sobre los dragones y los diversos tipos que había entrenado su hijo, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la enorme cantidad en ambas preguntas. Elinor se sentó siendo ayudada por su esposo mientras que a Mérida la ayudaba Hiccup bajo la no muy amable mirada de los muchachos.

-Elinor cariño, le comentaba a los lord y a Estoico que podríamos hacer un nuevo torneo aprovechando que nuestro buen amigo está aquí con su hijo- Tanto el castaño como Mérida se sorprendieron ante esa petición ¿Qué tanto se habían perdido mientras estaban fuera?

-¿Un torneo? ¿Bajo qué términos quieren realizarlo?-

-De hecho mi señora- Comenzó McGuffin- Fue idea de nuestros hijos-

-De los príncipes- Aleck y Gaelan le hicieron una seña a Blake, este se puso de pie mirando con una sonrisa a la reina-

-Mi señora, la ocasión pasada solo vinimos bajo términos no muy agradables para nadie entre ellos para Mérida… Ahora deseamos solo hacerlo por diversión-

-Me parece una idea interesante, pero ¿Todos están de acuerdo?- Los herederos de los tres principales clanes asintieron con la cabeza- ¿Qué me dices tú Hiccup?-

-Bueno pues yo…-

-Mamá ¿Puedo participar?- Mérida se veía ansiosa ocasionando que Hiccup sonriera.

-Mérida tu sabes que a mi parecer una princesa no usa armas y mucho menos participa en torneos de este estilo- Aquella mirada comenzaba a perder su alegría pero alguien lo impidió.

-Mi señora me gustaría participar si la princesa también lo hace- Estoico miro a su hijo, su voz tenía algo diferente… Algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo ¿Pero qué era?

-Pero Hiccup…-

-Vamos mujer, Mérida ya te ha enseñado que a su estilo puede ser una gran princesa- Elinor sonrió.

-En ese caso me parece una buena idea celebrar un torneo donde los jóvenes herederos puedan mostrar sus habilidades, mis queridos muchachos ¿Cómo desean que sea este torneo?-

-Mérida decida queremos que- Respondió Aleck haciendo que todos miraran a la princesa quien sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ya se!- Grito ansiosa y con una enorme sonrisa- La última vez solo pude elegir una sola actividad, podemos hacer cinco actividades diferentes… Cada uno de nosotros es bueno en una cosa, el que demuestre que es mejor en la mayoría ganara-

-Es una gran idea hija mía… Muy bien muchachos que actividad desean- El primero en tomar la palabra fue el hijo de Lord Dingwall.

-Yo deseo que utilicemos a los caballos en un evento, soy bueno montando- Su padre sonrió colocándose de pie.

-¿Qué tal una justa?-

-¡Apoyo la moción!- Grito Fergus, después el hijo de Macintosh realizo la misma acción.

-Yo deseo la batalla con espadas-

-Gran elección hijo- El primogénito de McGuffin un poco intimidado se levantó tomando la palabra.

-De pruebas fuerza-

-_Ya perdí…- _Pensaba Hiccup mientras miraba a Mérida poniéndose de pie.

-Mi deseo es que se cuente también el tiro con arco-

-Un momento- Estoico tomo la palabra- Hiccup es bueno en una cosa y esa es…-

-Entrenando dragones- Murmuro Mérida mientras miraba junto al resto al castaño.

-Sería muy peligroso traer a los dragones hasta Dunbroch- Menciono la reina mientras Mérida se desilusionaba un poco.

-Bueno tenemos una opción, en Berk hay una especie de dragón que es muy pequeña… Tal vez podamos utilizarlos, con mis amigos hice algo parecido y dieron buenos resultados nuestros experimentos- Los muchachos estaban emocionados ante la posibilidad de poder tener a su cargo un dragón, así que ahora las miradas se posaban en la reina, Elinor suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si tanto Estoico como Hiccup dicen que traer dragones no es peligroso… No veo porque no- Los gritos de felicidades de los primogénitos de los clanes de Dunbroch no se hicieron esperar, Hiccup sonreía al ver la felicidad en el rostro de todos.

-Estoico ¿Crees poder traer esos dragones hasta aquí?- El líder de los vikingos pensó un poco mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la barbilla.

-Dos o tal vez tres días sean suficientes- Giro su vista a su hijo- Me tendrás que acompañar hijo-

-Está bien papá-

Después de la comida los más jóvenes salieron a caminar mientras caminaban en los alrededores, los hijos de los lords estaban impresionados ante Chimuelo y Tornado quienes antes de que pudieran agarrarlos se alejaban o por causa del dragón azul escapaban ante sus gruñidos. Mérida parecía no recordar el incidente de esa mañana lo que alegraba al muchacho, de nuevo aquellas lucecitas azules aparecieron ante él y eso comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso ¿Qué eran? Camino el sendero indicado por ellos sin que se dieran cuenta sus compañeros de caminata.

-¿Qué son ustedes?-

-¿Qué haces Hiccup?- El castaño giro unos segundos los cuales fueron suficientes para que aquella lucecita desapareciera.

-Yo vi algo…- Camino un poco más entre los arboles seguido de la princesa.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?-

-Bueno… Desde esta mañana eh visto una especie de luces, parecen pequeños hombrecitos de color azul- La pelirroja se detuvo llamando la atención del muchacho.

-Esas luces son una leyenda muy especial aquí, dicen que te indican la senda de tu destino ¿Te han llevado a un lugar en particular?-

-Pues no… Solo…- Sus ojos se abrieron mientras sus ojos se posaban en la princesa.

-¿Solo?-

-No es nada, lo mejor será regresar con los chicos antes de que piensen mal-

Aquellas luces no lo habían llevado a un lugar exacto pero si le habían mostrado a una persona en particular… Mérida, ¿Acaso esa leyenda era cierta? ¿Mérida era parte de su destino? La idea logro que se sonrojara caminando un tanto delante de ella para evitar que se percatara de ello.

**¡Listo! De nuevo ojala les guste, ahora momento de agradecimientos a:**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Que alegría que te guste, me gusta jugar con los celostinos y ahorita tengo la posibilidad de usar tres X3)

**-Free **(Si abra mas pero un tanto mas adelante, una amiga me dice que si hubiera dejado que se dieran dos que tres golpes pero no… Esta Elinor presente Jajaja gracias por tu review)

**-MikoBicho-chan **(Son las ventajas del dragón mascota Jajaja, espero te guste esta actualización compañera)

**-DarkCarmilla **(De amigos a pareja, a si me gusta trabajar las relaciones *Excepto en propuesta indecente, esa fue mas aventada XD*)

**-Ladi Jupiter **(Continuación lista, con respecto a tu duda los nombres yo los invente: Blake Macintosh, Gaelan Dingwall y Aleck McGuffin espero esto te ayude nwn)

**-trueloveofredheads **(En serio, que bueno que te gusto el romanticismo light XD, gracias por leer)

**Eso es todo y de nuevo gracias a los que se pasean por aquí nwn. Déjenme reviews nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Actualización de la semana, gracias por recibir tan bien esta pequeña idea. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks animation y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 5)**

-¿Dónde estaban muchachos?-Pregunto Gaelan a la princesa y al entrenador quienes salían de entre la vegetación del lugar.

-Mérida me estaba enseñando unas cosas ¿Es malo eso?-

-No está bien visto que una princesa se aleje sola con un hombre- Interrumpió Blake.

-¿Qué creen que estaba haciendo? ¿Por quién me toman?- No quiso seguir discutiendo caminando hasta adelantarse lo suficiente a aquellos muchachos, Hiccup se sentía por demás incomodo ante ellos ya que mal interpretaban cada una de sus acciones.

-Yo… Sera mejor que todos nos vayamos de aquí-

-Hiccup…- Hablo Blake deteniendo el paso del castaño- Los chicos y yo tenemos algo que proponerte-

-¿Qué quieren? Pensé que ya estábamos bien- No los miro ya que se imaginaba el semblante que tendrían, esos chicos parecían demasiado posesivos.

-Una apuesta… Si ganas dejaremos de molestarte…- Comenzó Gaelan.

-¿Y si pierdo?-

-Alejarte debes Mérida de…- Fue entonces cuando el castaño se giró con una mirada sorpresiva en su rostro.

-¿Qué rayos están diciendo?-

-Ya nos escuchaste- Dijo Blake- Pierdes y te alejas de Mérida, ganas y nosotros no nos meteremos contigo-

-Esa es la apuesta más estúpida que eh escuchado-

-Temes perder, pero es obvio que perderías ya que no se ve que tengas un talento más que dominar a los dragones y el ganador del torneo será quien logre llevar la victoria de la mayoría de los eventos- Hiccup comenzaba a molestarse ante la actitud de aquellos chicos, suspiro con profundidad dándoles la espalda- Lo sabía, eres un cobarde…-

-Acepto… Y ganare cada uno de los enfrentamientos- Camino alejándose de aquellos chicos pero una vez que se perdió de su campo de visión sintió como lo tomaban del brazo alejándolo del sendero principal.

-No aceptaras nada Hiccup-

-¿Mérida?- La mirada de la pelirroja reflejaba enojo y frustración- ¿Acaso escuchaste todo?-

-Cada palabra, ahora definitivamente no quiero que ninguno de ellos se acerque a mí-

-Por eso acepte su trato, eres mi amiga y no voy a permitir que te traten como un objeto- Mérida agradeció aquel gesto pero quería darle una lección a aquellos chicos.

-Renunciare al torneo-

-¿Qué dices? Pero tu mejor opción es que participes y ganes- Mérida suspiro tratando de pasar su enojo.

-Recuerdas que te dije que mintieras diciendo que eras mi novio- Hiccup asintió- Pues ahora será algo parecido-

-Explícame-

-Está bien pero debemos de ir a otro lugar, aquí será peligroso que alguien nos vea- El castaño acercó sus dedos hasta sus labios silbando, Mérida miraba a todos lados hasta que se encontró con Chimuelo a pocos metros de ellos- ¿Volaremos?-

-Sí, tú podrás llevarnos a un lugar donde podamos hablar a solas-

-Entiendo…- Hiccup formo una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-Yo te cuidare, no tienes por qué temer- La altura no era lo que le preocupaba a la chica sino aquel extraño cosquilleo que se formaba en cada parte de su cuerpo que era sujetada por el castaño.

-Entonces vamos, sé cual el lugar perfecto…- Hiccup subió primero para ofrecerle su mano a la chica y subirla a sus espaldas, ella agradecía eso ya que un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro mientras se abrazaba al joven por la cintura. Con ligeros movimientos de su mano le indicaba a Hiccup que ruta debía de seguir llegando hasta aquel claro rodeado de rocas enormes que conoció ese mismo día aunque más entrada la mañana.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces Mérida?- La princesa bajo del dragón ayudada del muchacho para sentarse en medio de aquel lugar.

-Tú participaras en nombre de los dos, les demostraras que se equivocan en todo lo que dijeron de ti…-

-Pero no soy tan bueno con las armas- Mérida se cruzó de brazos ante él con una pícara sonrisa.

-Yo te ayudare a entrenar, serás el mejor de todos ellos en poco tiempo-

-Mérida… Realmente eres rara, pero en esta ocasión acepto el plan- Extendió su mano frente a ella para cerrar aquel trato- Aunque no sé si sea buena idea que sepan que me estas ayudando-

-Es cierto…-

-¿Por qué no viajas conmigo a Berk?- Mérida lo miraba curiosa mientras este sonreía- Tengo que ir por los dragones junto a mi padre, si le explico a mi papá estará de acuerdo en que vayas con nosotros-

-Pero que me dices de mi madre, mi papá no creo que este en desacuerdo pero mi mamá tal vez se niegue- Hiccup cruzó sus brazos al tiempo en que lo hacían sus piernas.

-No había pensado en eso…-

-Hablemos con tu padre, tal vez él nos ayude a convencer a mi madre-

-Es una buena idea-

-Entonces es un trato Hiccup, iremos a Berk donde te entrenare para que podamos darles una lección a los hijos de los lord- Mérida sonrió divertida al imaginar la cara de aquellos muchachos al ver a su nuevo amigo ganar aquel torneo que ellos mismos habían ingeniado.

Chimuelo volaba de regreso al castillo de Dunbroch logrando que los muchachos llegaran antes que sus competidores quienes seguramente aún seguían en el bosque, buscaron con velocidad a Estoico encontrándolo en los establos alimentando a Tornado agradeciendo que estuviera solo.

-¡Papá!- Grito el castaño llamando la atención de aquel imponente hombre de barba roja.

-Hiccup, pensé que seguirías en el bosque-

-Señor Estoico tenemos un favor que pedirle-

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- Mérida suspiro mirando aquel hombre quien le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa, aquella dulce expresión le recordó mucho a su padre.

-Me gustaría que me llevara con ustedes para conocer sus tierras, mi deseo es conocer la isla de Berk…- Estoico pensó un momento aquellas palabras- Por favor, sé que si es con ustedes mi padre no se negara a mi petición-

-Supongo que se lo podré plantear a Fergus pero que dirá tu madre, ella no creo que acepte tan rápidamente-

-Por favor papá, solo inténtalo- Estoico se cruzó de brazos mirando divertido a su hijo quien al imaginar los pensamientos de su padre se sonrojo.

-Lo haré- Puso sus anchas manos en los hombros de los muchachos pasando entre ellos.

-Lo logramos… ¿Qué te pasa?- Hiccup desvió el rostro de la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja.

-Yo… Eh… Nada…- Mérida no comprendió aquella actitud regresando a hacer su pequeña fiesta mental, ansiaba poder viajar a Berk ya que las historias contadas por el líder vikingo y su hijo había aún más dragones de los que podía imaginar y eso la llenaba de curiosidad.

En la comida Estoico les informaba a los reyes de Dunbroch de su regreso a sus tierras, tanto para ver cómo iban las cosas en su ausencia como para llevar a los pequeños dragones que servirían para la competencia, después de una broma contada por el padre de Mérida, el líder vikingo miro a su hijo quien le hacia una seña con la cabeza incitándolo a hablar con respecto a aquella petición hecha por la princesa, el líder suspiro pensando las palabras correctas para pedirlo…

-Fergus…- El mencionado se giró dejando por un momento su conversación con lord McGuffin.

-¿Qué sucede viejo amigo?-

-Tengo una petición que hacerles a ti y a tu hermosa esposa- Al escuchar que la mencionaban Elinor también observo al vikingo- Deseo que permitan que la princesa me acompañe a Berk-

-¿Qué dice?-

-Reina Elinor, la jovencita anhela conocer nuestras tierras y costumbres además de ver por ella misma los diversos dragones que existen en esa zona…-

-Pero Mérida…-

-Le juro que la protegeré- Tomo la voz Hiccup poniéndose de pie para hacer una reverencia ante la reina- Nada le pasara mientras este junto a mi- Elinor analizo un poco la situación, no cabía duda de que su marido dejaría ir a su primogénita al lugar ya que ambos tenían las mismas formas idealistas de ver las cosas.

-Mamá por favor…- Elinor tomo un semblante solemne mientras ponía sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Solo por esta ocasión permitiré algo como esto al ver la sinceridad en las palabras del primogénito de la isla de Berk, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado Mérida- La pelirroja importándole un comino las lecciones de etiqueta se incorporó para abrazar con fuerza a sus padres, Fergus sonreía abiertamente mientras que Elinor acariciaba la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Dime viejo amigo ¿Cómo se llevaran a Mérida?-

-Es muy fácil Fergus, nuestros dragones pueden aguantar el peso de dos personas así que ella decidirá si viaja conmigo o con Hiccup- Aquella declaración no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los hijos de los lord, de hecho ninguna parte de aquella loca idea.

-Se me permite opinar mi señora- La reina asintió dándole la palabra a Blake- Me parece que lo más sensato es que la princesa Mérida viaje con el señor Estoico y este bajo su cuidado-

-¿Acaso estas dudando de mí?- Pregunto el castaño mirando desafiante al pelinegro, comenzaba a odiar esa actitud celosa y posesiva de esos muchachos.

-Claro que no Hiccup, simplemente creo que con el señor Estoico estará más segura- Los padres notaron como el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse ante las miradas que el castaño recibía de los jóvenes pero de igual forma respondía.

-Opino que Hiccup es suficientemente capaz de cuidar de Mérida- Intervino Elinor- Además de que ella sola podrá cuidarse en dado caso que se requiera lo cual espero no suceda-

Tras las palabras de la reina, lo cual en vez de advertencia parecía ultimátum todos acataron su decisión dejando inconformes a los pretendientes de la muchacha, la noche paso con tranquilidad dándole paso a un hermoso amanecer que le deseaba buen viaje a dos vikingos quienes se preparaban para regresar a sus tierras.

-Gracias por atrasar el torneo una semana mi señora- Estoico se inclinó ante Elinor, Hiccup seguía sorprendiéndose ante aquellas actitudes de su padre.

-No es nada, después de todas sus tierras están más lejos que la de cualquiera de los otros clanes… Les deseo un buen viaje y les pido con el corazón en la mano que cuiden mucho de mi hija, es demasiado impulsiva-

-No se preocupe- Estoico se giró a donde su hijo quien recibía a Mérida con una sonrisa- Créame que está en buenas manos- Elinor también veía aquella escena con una sutil sonrisa.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste Hiccup…- El muchacho tomaba el equipaje de la princesa para atarlo sobre el lomo de Chimuelo.

-Lo sé, debo de llevarte a dar una vuelta a todo Berk e islas cercanas para que conozcas mas dragones antes de… Bueno ya sabes…- El entrenador miraba como su padre se despedía de los líderes de los clanes y los reyes mientras Mérida hacía lo mismo con los muchachos.

-Cuidarte mucho Mérida debes- El jovencito robusto tomo a la princesa entre sus brazos al punto de casi asfixiarla.

-Ya lo sé…- Se apartó de él para colocarse frente a Gaelan.

-Si te hace algo juro que acabare con él- Un pequeño abrazo fue dado causando gracia a la pelirroja.

-Relájate, confió en él-

-Pues yo no…- Blake tomo la mano de la chica con cautela y suavidad- Debería ir uno de nosotros contigo-

-¿Para qué me arruinen el viaje con sus celos? No gracias, además no se preocupen ya les dije que estaré bien- El pelinegro volvió a tomar la mano de la chica y ante la mirada sorprendida de los más jóvenes del lugar acerco fugazmente sus labios a los de Mérida.

-Ganare este torneo… Lo haré por ti…- Mérida sonrojada dio media vuelta alejándose de ellos hasta llegar junto al castaño quien le estaba dando la espalda.

-Que… Que despedida ¿No crees?- Pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras que Hiccup se sentía incómodo ante aquella escena que presenció solo para avisarle a la chica que pronto se irían.

Los dragones emprendieron el vuelo ante las miradas de todos, Mérida apenas reacciono para despedirse con un leve movimiento de sus manos… Llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios ¿Cómo se atrevía el idiota de Blake a hacer algo así?

-¿Qué te pasa?- Los ojos verdes del castaño se giraron a ella, en especial tras haber escuchado un pequeño sollozo de su pasajera.

-Nada…-

-Si no fuera nada, no estuvieras llorando- La mano de la chica toco su mejilla para ver que lo que decía el chico era cierto… Pequeñas lágrimas de agua salada resbalaban desde sus ojos.

-Ya te dije que no es nada- Paso su brazo sobre sus ojos retirando cualquier rastro de agua.

-Estas así por lo que sucedió con Blake ¿Verdad?- Mérida se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-Claro que no…-

-¿Qué acaso no conoces algo más que las negativas?- Sintió como la mano de la chica se impactaba levemente contra su cabeza- ¿Eso porque fue?-

-Querías algo más que simples negativas ¿No?- Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en la princesa pero aun así Hiccup pudo ver como la tristeza seguía impresa en su mirada.

-Está bien…- Sintió como la chica se abrazaba más a él sintiendo el calor invadir sus mejillas.

-Fue el primero…- El castaño no entendía hasta que sintió como ocultaba su rostro contra su espalda- Era mi primer beso…-

-¿Qué?- Iba a decir algo más pero aquella chica apretaba sus ropas con fuerza, suspiro acercándose a su padre haciéndole algunas señas que Estoico comprendió de inmediato.

-Papá creó que iré por peces para alimentar a Chimuelo, te alcanzare más tarde- Estoico sonrió siguiendo la ruta a la isla de Berk mientras que Hiccup daba una pequeña vuelta a una isla donde sabía Mérida recuperaría su sonrisa.

Mérida se incorporó un poco observando todo a su alrededor, ¿En qué momento habían cambiado de dirección?; al incorporarse un poco más noto que cerca de ellos volaban dragones casi redondos pero su boca era enorme.

-¿Esos también son dragones Hiccup?- Hiccup miro a su pasajera y esta señalaba como una niña pequeña a las criaturas.

-Así es, son gronckle- Después giro al otro lado encontrándose dos dragones diferentes, uno azul de cabeza grande y muchas púas sobre su cuerpo mientras que el otro era de un tamaño aun mayor que el de Chimuelo de colores rojo y negro con alas.

-¿Esos que son?- Hiccup los miro atento sonriéndole a la chica.

-El azul un nadder y el rojo un pesadilla monstruosa- Mérida junto sus manos aplaudiendo alegre, nunca imagino ver tantos en tan poco tiempo.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Veremos más dragones?- Al parecer su plan comenzaba a funcionar ya que aquella mirada recuperaba su brillo de alegría.

-Confía en mí, hace un tiempo se dio un suceso muy esperado por aquí y estoy seguro te gustara lo que veras- Mérida no entendió pero afirmo con la cabeza notando que el número de dragones comenzaba a aumentar, era una isla sin ningún tipo de vegetación pero había algunos manantiales de lo que parecía agua caliente.

-Aterrizaremos, así que ten cuidado- La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza notando que había muchos dragones y algunas pequeñas criaturas que se movían con rapidez entre ellos, ¿Acaso eran…?

-Bebes…- Susurro al momento en que Chimuelo bajaba a la isla- Por todos los dioses, ¡Son bebes!- Alcanzó a tomar la mano de la chica antes de que alarmara a los dragones.

-Espera Mérida son algo territoriales, podrían espantarse y llegar a atacarte si no te acercas con cautela- La pelirroja asintió con un leve puchero mientras observaba al castaño acercarse, había dragones que rodeaban a sus crías con la cola mientras que otras solo observaban pasar a Hiccup con gran calma, el castaño se arrodillo ante un nadder logrando que sus crías se acercaran a él tomando una entre sus brazos para llevarlo ante la castaña- Sujétalo, pero con delicadeza ya que son muy delicados-

-Entiendo…- Un poco nerviosa tomo aquel pequeño dragón, su piel era muy diferente a como sentía la de Chimuelo ya que aunque sentía las escamas de su cuerpo eran más suaves aunque obviamente no tanto como el pelo de Angus- Son hermosos…-

-Tienen unos cuantos meses nada más, aunque sus alas ya son lo suficientemente fuertes para que puedan acompañar a sus padres hasta su respectiva isla- Mérida dejo de acariciar la cabeza del dragón en sus manos para ver a Hiccup.

-¿Qué quieres decir con respectiva isla?-

-Cada dragón pertenece a una isla diferente, aquí solo vienen a tener a sus bebes- Mérida alzo un poco más al pequeño dragón sonriendo ampliamente.

-Desearía poder llevarme uno a casa, son muy lindos- Lo abrazo contra se pecho haciendo que el animalito se incomodara por lo que rápidamente lo bajo- Lo siento… Creo que fui demasiado efusiva-

-Me gusta tu efusividad, eso te hace única- Hiccup cubrió su boca sonrojado ya que no esperaba decir eso en voz alta mientras que Mérida también se sonrojaba mirando atenta al chico.

-Yo… Muchas gracias…-

-Sera mejor irnos, mi padre debe de estar esperándonos en Berk- Subió a Chimuelo ayudando a Mérida quien se sujetó a la cintura del castaño, algo raro pasaba entre ellos y lo sentían pero no sabían identificar que era, pasaron algunos minutos donde el silencio era el que reinaba hasta que a lo lejos se empezaron a ver algunas estructuras de roca.

-Ya casi llegamos a mi hogar- Dijo Hiccup ganando la atención de la joven princesa, la isla de Berk estaba cerca recordándoles el motivo del porque estaban ahí, el entrenamiento comenzaría para así demostrar quién era realmente el mejor.

**¿Qué les pareció? De todo corazón espero les guste, ahora momento de agradecimientos:**

**-MikoBicho-Chan **(Jajaja de llegar tal vez, mi está puliendo su habilidad en ese aspecto XD y debemos de admitirlo de Hiccup a sus pretendientes la respuesta es clara)

**-Ladi Jupiter **(En si como te lo mencionaba yo los invente, si gustas usarlos por mi no hay ningún problema nwn)

**-Regval **(Es que son una pareja adorable w)

**-Shadow 13 **(Pues no lo había pensado y ambas ideas se me hacen interesantes, déjame visualizar y lo intentaré nwn)

**-PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Esas luces son todas unas loquillas)

**-Free **(Una de las preguntas respondida las demás… Las veremos más adelante)

**-FallyBloody **(¿Astrid? Pues siendo sincera no había pensado aun como manejarla, mmmm mi cabeza deberá pensar seriamente)

**-Dark Fu **(Muchas gracias por todos los halagos, a mí en lo personal me gustaron ambas películas y estoy ansiosa por que salga la 2 de como entrenar a tu dragón)

**-Aleprettycat **(Es algo que no debe de faltar ya que fue elemento clave en la película de valiente, además aún faltan cosas para que se diga el vivieron felices por siempre)

**Bueno supongo que es todo, hasta la próxima semana y estaré en espera de sus hermosos reviews. Bye bye nwn. **


	6. Chapter 6: Ahora si es capítulo

**Lamento la demora pero había algo que no me gustaba en este capítulo, en fin les dejo la actualización y el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 6)**

Mérida miraba atenta la isla, era tan diferente a su reino con menos vegetación y animales totalmente diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrada, Chimuelo parecía alegre al verse en su hogar ya que rugía de forma diferente en especial al pasar cerca de un lugar amplio parecido a una arena de pelea algo sumido y cercado con cadenas y barrotes de metal.

-Esta es la academia de dragones- Mérida se abrazó más al muchacho tratando de ver algún dragón diferente a Chimuelo pero desgraciadamente no pudo encontrar ninguno- Tranquila, vamos a la casa y después te llevare a dar una vuelta-

-Gracias- Un nombre surco la mente de la princesa pero se sentía algo incomoda por preguntarlo directamente ya que no sentía fuera lo correcto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿A mí? Nada-

-Estas apretando de más donde estas sosteniendo- Al percatarse de eso se soltó sonrojándose un poco.

-Lo siento, es solo que me preguntaba si… Conoceré a tus amigos- Hiccup pensó un poco tratando de imaginare aquel extraño encuentro, ya que ninguno era como los pretendientes de la muchacha.

-Esperemos que sí, son algo extraños pero te agradaran-

Chimuelo aterrizo en una de las cabañas más amplias del lugar donde Hiccup ayudo a Mérida a bajar del dragón, el castaño la invitó a entrar a la cabaña notando que estaban solos en aquel lugar.

-Qué raro-

-¿Aquí es donde vives?- La princesa miraba todo de arriba abajo, realmente todo era muy diferente a Dunbroch.

-Eh yo… Si, de hecho dentro de unos días me mudare-

-¿En verdad? Entonces ¿Puedo subir a la que es por ahora tu habitación?- Sin entender del todo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sigueme- Subieron las escaleras, al abrir la puerta Mérida entro observando todo con atención… Algunos dibujos y planos en las paredes, además de que quiso pensar que debajo de aun mas papeles había un escritorio, en un rincón de aquella habitación había lo que parecía una especie de nido que la saco de dudas cuando Chimuelo se recostó sobre ella… Era su cama.

-Eres algo desordenado- Comentó divertida la chica sonrojando al muchacho.

-Las personas más brillantes lo son- Respondió juguetonamente rascando su nuca.

-¿Dónde podrá estar tu papá?-

-No lo sé, bueno aprovechando que no está ¿Quieres comenzar el recorrido?-

-Por supuesto-

Mérida caminaba mirando atenta todo lo que Hiccup le mostraba, de vez en cuando se desviaba para acercarse a los dragones que poseían algunos vikingos sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor, lo cual los tenía sorprendidos ya que una persona normal hubiera escapado ante el miedo que infundían tan majestuosas criaturas.

-¡Hiccup!- Esa voz la reconoció de inmediato dando media vuelta encontrándose con sus cinco compañeros jinetes.

-Hola chicos-

-Tu padre nos dijo que estabas por aquí- Menciono Patapez- Así que venimos a ver a la princesa- El castaño se giró tratando de encontrarla pero ella estaba a unos cuantos metros acariciando a un terrible terror.

**-**¿Qué haces Mérida?- La mencionada se paró con aquel pequeño dragón en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, pero eran tan pequeños que no pude evitar agarrar uno- Camino hasta acercarse a ellos mirando a los cinco muchachos delate del futuro líder de la tribu.

-Entiendo, querías conocer a mis amigos así que déjame presentarte a Patán-

-Un placer conocer a una princesa con tu belleza, soy uno de los vikingos más rudos de la isla- Mérida sonrió ante la presentación tan modesta del muchacho.

-Es bastante encantador ¿Verdad?- Le susurró al oído a Hiccup, este solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza algo que no le agrado a una de las jovencitas vikingas.

-Él es Patapez-

-Mucho gusto princesa-

-No me digas princesa, solo soy Mérida ¿Entendido?-

-Por supuesto- El chico era de carácter amable así que no tardo en agradarle.

-Ellos son Brutacio y Brutilda-

-Yo soy una de las más letales armas de todo Berk, no dudes que estando conmigo siempre estarás protegida- Mérida sonrió por el comentario de Brutacio pero de repente ante ella apareció su hermana gemela.

-Ignora a mi hermano, es más que obvio que yo soy mejor que él-

-¿Quién te crees para decir eso?- Se le encaro su hermano.

-Es obvio-

-A si- Estrello su cabeza contra la de su hermana.

-Así es-

-¿Son siempre así?- Susurro Mérida al oído de Hiccup, este sonrió por lo bajo tapando un poco su boca.

-Siempre, ellos hacen divertido el día- Pero un sonido algo molesto llamo la atención de ambos quedando solo una hermosa jovencita rubia con su cabello trenzado, sus ojos a pesar de aquel hermoso color que poseían desprendían un aura molesta.

-Un placer conocerla princesa, soy Astrid- La pelirroja abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, bajo el dragón de sus brazos para poder encarar a la rubia libremente.

-Como le dije a Patapez solo díganme Mérida, jamás me ha gustado que me digan princesa… Es demasiado formal- Sus manos apretaron pero Mérida sintió como aquella vikinga presionaba más de la cuenta, la pelirroja no se quedó atrás correspondiendo aquella acción de la misma forma.

-Díganme ¿Han visto a mi papá?-

-Fue al gran salón- La voz de la rubia sonaba tan seca que hasta cierto punto incomodo al castaño, pero no a Mérida quien lejos de inmutarse se abrazó al brazo del castaño ajena a la situación.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Prometiste que me mostrarías todo Berk- Hiccup se sonrojo ante la cercanía de la princesa de Dunbroch por lo que no pudo más que afirmar con la cabeza.

Sin comprender exactamente lo que había sucedido camino con la chica unos pasos detrás de él, este le señalaba los diferentes lugares que conoció a través de su niñez seguidos muy de cerca de Chimuelo, quien de vez en cuando, golpeaba su cabeza contra la palma de la muchacha en busca de una caricia de la princesa quien le sonreía al tiempo en que aceptaba la petición.

-¡Hiccup!- Grito un hombre al cual le faltaba tanto una mano como un pie pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Al fin te encuentro- Recargo su peso sobre sus rodillas unos minutos tratando de recuperar el oxígeno.

-¿Qué sucede Bocón?-

-Espera un segundo…- Volvió a retomar el oxígeno cuando su mirada se posó en la chica junto al castaño, su sonrisa se amplió aún más- Tu debes de ser Mérida… Eres una niña muy linda- La pelirroja formo una leve sonrisa mientras extendía su mano ante él.

-Es la primera vez desde que tengo uso de razón que solo me llaman por mi nombre, detesto que siempre me digan princesa- Bocón sonrió tomando la mano de la chica.

-En ese caso déjame presentarme-

-Lo escuche, eres Bocón- Soltó la mano de aquel hombre rubio para mirar a Hiccup- Me conto un poco de ustedes cuando estuvo en Dunbroch-

-Espero que sea una buena explicación la que te haya dicho-

-De las mejores, habla maravillas de todos ustedes-

-Me parece una excelente noticia, por cierto Hiccup tu papa te está esperando en su cabaña-

-Pero acabamos de salir-

-Supongo que debieron cruzarse en algún momento-

-Gracias Bocón, sígueme Mérida- La pelirroja se despidió de aquel hombre rubio con una sonrisa y un enérgico movimiento de su mano.

-Tienes muchos amigos muy agradables Hiccup-

-Gracias Mérida, aunque en un principio no era así- La pelirroja se giró levemente para verlo, Hiccup tenía su vista al cielo- Siendo sincero en un principio creo que solo a Bocón y a mi padre les agradaba… Bueno creo que ni a mi padre le agradaba, pero al demostrar que los dragones no eran lo que creíamos fue como comenzaron a aceptarme-

-¿Tu carácter siempre ha sido como hasta ahora?- Hiccup se descoloco ante la pregunta.

-Pues creo que si, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque a mi punto de vista creo que eres un chico genial, eres inteligente y divertido… No entiendo porque no te aceptaban, es muy tonto de su parte- Sus brazos estaban cruzados mientras tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía molesta lo cual hizo sonreír a Hiccup.

-Sabes, eso ya no me molesta debido a que quedo en el pasado- Puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica quien se sonrojo- Conocí a mucha gente después de eso a quienes ahora puedo llamar amigos-

-En… Entiendo- La jovencita estaba nerviosa y eso le daba ternura, la mano que tenía en la cabeza descendió hasta posarse en la barbilla de la chica.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas- Beso su frente sin ser consciente de sus actos hasta que sintió como su fiel amigo golpeo su pierna con la cabeza- Eh… Yo… Perdón… Yo…-

-Está bien, no fue nada- Retomaron su camino entre un aire algo tenso debido a lo sucedido sin que ninguno pudiera verse a la cara.

-¿Papá?- Los chicos entraron una vez que llegaron a la cabaña encontrando a Estoico sentado en la mesa comiendo lo que parecía una fruta.

-Hola Hiccup, tardaron en llegar-

-Lo lamento pero alguien se quedó demasiado tiempo jugando con las crías de dragón- Mérida sonrió nerviosa mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Perdonen, jamás los había visto y siendo tan pequeños fue imposible no quererse quedar a jugar con ellos… ¿Esos serán con los que se realizaran las pruebas?- Estoico sonrió, aquella princesa realmente era única tal como habían dicho sus padres.

-No es así Mérida, utilizaremos unos que aunque no lo parezca ya son dragones adultos pero de menor tamaño…-

-Son como el que cargaste cuando estuvimos con los chicos-

-Entiendo…-

-Hiccup quiero hablar contigo, claro si no te molesta Mérida- La pelirroja puso sus manos detrás de su cuerpo sonriendo.

-Claro que no ¿Puede acompañarme Chimuelo? Es el único que conozco- El dragón sin esperar respuesta de su jinete empujo a la chica hasta la puerta saliendo con ella entre risas de la jovencita.

-Genial, mi dragón ya no espera mis órdenes- Comentó burlón pero al notar la seriedad en el rostro del mayor - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bocón me informo que se han visto rondando las naves de los enemigos en aguas próximas a la isla-

-¿Qué dices? Pero no debe de haber problema ya que no ha sucedido nada malo-

-Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa, no han atacado simplemente rodean la isla… Como si estuvieran en busca de algo-

-¿Crees que intenten capturarme de nuevo?-

-No estoy seguro, lo mejor será estar alerta mientras estemos aquí en especial con Mérida debido a que no conoce los alrededores- Hiccup asintió caminando hasta la puerta.

-No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que le suceda nada malo-

-Hijo antes de que te marches quiero preguntarte algo- El castaño se giró mirando atento a su padre- ¿Qué piensas de nuestra princesa invitada?- Hiccup inconscientemente se sonrojo desviando la vista.

-¿A… A que te refieres?-

-Te agrada, te gusta, te parece linda… No sé, algo-

-Pues me agrada mucho… Es… Única-

-¿Única? ¿En qué sentido?- Las mejillas del chico incrementaron su color.

-¿Por… Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Jamás nos has llevado a la isla de los recién nacidos, ni siquiera a Astrid cuando estabas con ella- Balbuceos fueron lo único que logro expresar, no se había dado cuenta de aquello mientras que Estoico sonreía ampliamente- Ignora todo Hiccup, creo que lo mejor será que vayas con ella antes de que se meta en problemas-

Asintió bajando la mirada y saliendo de aquella cabaña, agradeció el frio aire que se estrellaba contra su rostro para bajar su temperatura, estaba demasiado avergonzado ante las preguntas de su padre pero ¿Por qué lo estaba? Es decir, solo es su amiga y nada más así que no había nada de malo en responder de esa forma ¿No? Aunque la acción de ese mismo día ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué lo llevo a hacer eso?

-Mejor ya no pienso en esto, es demasiado confuso-

-¡Hiccup!- Aquel grito lo asusto por el tono de alarma en que fue expresado, al levantar el rostro se encontró con Patapez.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Rápido, debes de ir a la academia ya que Astrid y Mérida están a punto de enfrentarse-

-¿Cómo que enfrentarse?-

-¡Tu solo corre y ya!-

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Simplemente deseaba caminar por los alrededores de aquel lugar sin molestar a nadie en compañía del furia nocturna, si sus sospechas eran las correctas ¿Por qué la novia de Hiccup o la que fue su novia la fastidiaba? No era un secreto que simplemente era una extraña pero ¿Por qué se lo tenía que echar en cara? ¿Acaso todos los vikingos eran territoriales?

-Pero vamos, una niñita consentida como tu jamás encajaría en esta aldea-

-¡Ya me tienes harta!- Grito por fin la muchacha de cabello rojizo y con una mirada realmente furiosa- ¡No sé quién diablos te crees, pero no eres nadie para referirte así de mí!-

-¿Y es mentira lo que estoy diciendo? Eres una princesa-

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- Astrid abrió los ojos sorprendida en especial al escuchar la seguridad con la que se refería aquella princesa.

-¿Acaso crees estar a mi nivel?-

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Tu estas al mío?- Tanto los gemelos como Patán no sabían que hacer, el fuego se apreciaba en las miradas de ambas chicas por lo que esperaban que Patapez llegara rápidamente junto con Hiccup- ¿Qué tan buena eres con las armas?-

-Soy la mejor…-

-En ese caso ¿Comparemos nuestras habilidades? Elige el arma que desees-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Por supuesto-

-Te veré en la mañana, en cuanto el sol salga en la academia de dragones… Las armas las elegiremos en el momento- Monto sobre Tormenta alejándose de todos.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Grito Hiccup pero nadie fue capaz de responderle en especial al ver como la princesa de Dunbroch caminaba hasta quedar frente a él.

-Hiccup el día de mañana me enfrentare a Astrid, quieras o no… Te veré en la casa de tu padre- El castaño estaba más que sorprendido, solo fueron unos minutos en los que había perdido de vista a la pelirroja ¿Qué demonios había pasado en ese tiempo?

**Ni yo me esperaba esto, me da risa que tengo la idea de mis fics sin embargo ni yo estoy segura a donde llegara cada uno X3. Momento de agradecimientos:**

**-Regval **(Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario)

**-MikoBicho-Chan **(Yo también quería golpearlo y eso que fui quien lo invento, Hiccup siempre me ha parecido un encanto de ser humano así que no quiero que pierda se encantó)

**-Ladi Jupiter **(No hay ningún problema y te agradezco que me des el crédito por la creación, tu idea es interesante conforme avance la historia veré como la planteo)

**-PINKDIAMOND4000 (**Creo que sin quererlo le di un giro a la historia con este enfrentamiento, me pregunto ¿Qué pasara?)

**-Shadow 13 **(A mi también me agradan mucho las dos pero el manejar el Mericcup llamo de inmediato mi atención)

**-Free **(Ni yo los imagino pero tenemos que hacerlo, para algo son los amigos ¿Crees que Mérida esta incomoda? Yo digo que no XD)

**-Dark Fu **(Tengo la facilidad de hacer que odien a los personajes que pongo de malos XD, que bueno que te gusta mi historia me halagas)

**-Trueloveofredheads **(Es que cuando vi ese especial de como entrenar a tu dragón esa idea se plasmo en mi cabeza con tan lindas criaturas, gracias por leer)

**-FallyBloody **(Llego a Berk, espero te guste como lo maneje X3)

**-Mab **(Muchas gracias por aventurarte a leerlo en un día, me siento halagada)

**-Aleprettycat **(Si lo había planeado así que porfa necesito que leean lo que esta hasta abajo)

**-Avatar Baru **(Lamento mucho el troleo, ahora si es el capítulo 6 X3)

**Antes de irme hay algo que quiero pedirles, en la serie aparecieron dos dragones que no recuerdo su nombre y me interesan para el fic: el primero lo cuido Hiccup y al parecer Chimuelo se sentía celoso del pequeñín, el segundo parece una especie de camaleón o al menos tiene esas mismas habilidades; si alguien sabe cómo se llaman los dragones de los que hablo les estaré enormemente agradecida.**

**Ahora si es todo, los veré en la siguiente actualización… Gracias y hasta luego nwn. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Por fin actualización, lamento la demora en especial por como deje el capitulo anterior XP. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 7)**

Brutilda en cuanto vio que Astrid se había alejado la siguió, después de todo ella fue la que le ordeno a Patapez que encontrara a Hiccup antes de que las chicas se mataran en la academia, agradeció que su recorrido no fuera tan largo ya que la joven estaba cerca del bosque golpeando un enorme árbol con su hacha.

-¿Realmente crees que fue una buena forma de iniciar una conversación?-

-¿Qué quieres?- Astrid saco el hacha del tronco con gran facilidad- ¿Acaso vienes a defender a esa… Princesa?-

-Vamos Astrid, Mérida no es tan mala-

-¿De qué lado estas?- Apunto con su arma a la chica de largo cabello rubio, sin embargo esta no se inmuto ya que conocía por demás a su vieja amiga.

-Si debo ser sincera, de ninguna- Quito el hacha para poder ver a los ojos a su amiga- Pero debes darte cuenta de que sobreactuaste por un comentario inofensivo-

-Claro que no-

-"Hiccup es un gran chico, me da mucho gusto saber que alguien así está a mi lado" Tu y yo sabemos que no lo decía en modo romántico- Sonrió al ver como aquella joven que siempre se había mostrado ruda se sonrojaba- ¿Por qué comenzaste a insultarla? ¿Acaso estabas celosa de ella?-

-Claro que no…-

-Astrid-

-¡Cállate Brutilda!... Necesito que me ayudes a entrenar, no puedo permitir que esa niña mimada me gane en mis tierras- Arrojo el hacha clavándola de nuevo en el tronco de aquel árbol, que debido a los golpes anteriores termino por romperse a la mitad.

-Está bien Astrid, tus ganas- Camino con gran calma hasta lo que quedo del árbol tomando el hacha y sacándola del lugar- Pero prométeme algo…-

-No tengo porque hacer algo así-

-Está bien entonces será una apuesta, si pierdes le dirás a Hiccup como te sientes en realidad con todo esto-

-¿Y si gano?-

-¿Qué te parece si Brutacio es tu sirviente personal una semana?-

-Trato hecho, pero créeme que no perderé-

Mientras tanto en dirección contraria un joven de cabellos castaños acompañado de una furia nocturna caminaba detrás de una chica pelirroja que parecía lanzar fuego por los ojos.

**-**¡Mérida! ¡Mérida espera! Con mil diablos- Tomo la mano de la chica al momento en que grito, llevaba rato hablándole pero esta simplemente lo ignoraba- ¡Mérida!

-¿Qué quieres?- La chica aún se notaba furiosa por lo que se soltó con gran fuerza.

-¡Explícame que sucedió!-

-¡No tengo porque hacerlo!-

-Mérida…- Hiccup tomo aire con profundidad, comenzaba a perder la paciencia- Solo dime ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Si tanto quieres saber… ¡Ve y pregúntale a tu estúpida novia!- Paso de largo al joven jinete quien no supo cómo actuar, simplemente se quedó parado observando a la pelirroja caminar rumbo…

-Mérida ¿A dónde vas?- La pelirroja se detuvo, su enojo era tanto que no se percató que no tenía idea de a dónde ir.

-Yo… Eso no te importa- Espero hasta que la chica camino un poco más, subió a su dragón para que emprendiera el vuelo pero antes de elevarse por completo sujeto a la chica de la cintura- ¡¿Qué haces Hiccup?! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!-

El castaño la ignoro olímpicamente mientras que utilizando toda su fuerza la subía frente a él abrazándola evitando con ello que se moviera de más, Mérida estaba entre enojada y nerviosa ante esa cercanía pero por más que peleaba no podía alejarse, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida observo un pequeño prado hundido en medio del bosque, sintió como el dragón comenzaba a descender en aquel lugar.

-Se bienvenida- Hiccup bajo del dragón y cuando iba a ayudar a la chica está bajo de un salto mirando el lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Al parecer el mal carácter seguía en la princesa, el castaño suspiro (como ya parecía ser su costumbre) intentando acercarse pero ella se alejaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Relájate, te traje aquí para hablar contigo-

-¡Ya te dije que si quieres saber algo le preguntes a tu novia!- Mérida estaba harta de que quisiera sacarle la verdad, pero que le iba a decir "Ella comenzó a fastidiarme solo porque te halague"

-Solo quiero que me digas que paso-Tomo su mano ocasionando un sonrojo tan intenso como su cabello en la chica- Astrid jamás me lo diría- La simple mención de aquel nombre le volvió a fastidiar retirando su mano con rudeza.

-¿Y porque yo debo de hacerlo?-

-Porque eres mi amiga- Al ver que no lograba nada con la pelirroja le hizo una seña al furia nocturna de que se acercara a ella, este estrello su cabeza contra la chica quien por fin hizo una pequeña mueca tratando de formar una sonrisa arrodillándose ante el dragón acariciando tu cabeza.

-Contigo no puedo estar enojada- Acarició su cabeza con ternura, Chimuelo con su boca tomo de la falda del vestido a la chica para llevarla ante su jinete- Creo que debería cambiar esa declaración-

-Gracias amigo- Tomo la mano de la chica quien lejos de pelear simplemente se dejó llevar por el- En este lugar lo conocí…- Mérida no entendió a qué se refería, Hiccup se sentó frente al pequeño claro de agua invitando a la chica a hacer lo mismo- Me refiero a Chimuelo, fue este lugar donde pude ganarme su confianza y gracias a eso se volvió mi mejor amigo- Mérida se sentó a su lado escuchando atenta.

-¿Fue fácil?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ganarte su confianza- Hiccup sonrió al ver que el mal humor por fin había abandonado a la chica.

-No, fue algo complicado ya que como recuerdas solíamos matar dragones- Ambos se giraron al sentir como el dragón de negro color se recostaba detrás de ellos- Era obvio que me temía, de hecho yo fui responsable de que perdiera una parte de su cola al derribarlo-

-Recuerdo que me contaste algo en Dunbroch-

-En el momento en que lo encontré pude haberlo matado pero simplemente no quise hacerlo, pude ver que tenía tanto miedo como yo en ese momento así que decidí dejarlo en libertad de la red que lo aprisionaba-

-¿Crees que por eso te dejo acercarte?-

-Tal vez si… Tal vez no… Sea lo que sea, me da gusto que él me permitiera ser su amigo- Acarició la cabeza del furia nocturna quien gruño, Mérida sonreía olvidado el porqué de su molestia, se levantó mientras estiraba sus brazos caminando hasta el claro de agua frente a ellos- ¿Qué haces?-

-Esto…- Con ayuda de sus manos arrojo agua al rostro del muchacho quien sin llegar a esperarlo recibió de lleno el "ataque".

-¡Oye!- Grito divertido poniéndose de pie llegando al agua junto a ella- Muy graciosa ¿No?-

Una pequeña guerra de agua comenzó, Chimuelo observaba todo desde su lugar simplemente con una mirada divertida. Hiccup y Mérida parecían niños pequeños riendo, gritando, olvidando que el tiempo pasaba entre juegos, Hiccup resbalo cayendo de bruces al agua haciendo que la pelirroja fuera a donde el preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?- Una carcajada resonó en el lugar, cuando el castaño levanto la cara sus ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas se perdieron en aquellos tan azules como el cielo de la mañana, su cabello sin perder aquella rebeldía característica caía en su rostro logrando con ello que el agua resbalara por su rostro, pero la joya más bella de aquella visión era su tierna sonrisa.

-Que linda…- Susurro bajo pero eso no impidió que aquella jovencita lo escuchara dando un paso atrás cayendo de igual forma al agua- ¡Mérida!-

-Es… Estoy bien, lo mejor será irnos ya que mañana tengo el enfrentamiento con Astrid- De nuevo la incomodidad se plasmó entre ellos, Hiccup solo atino a asentir con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Chimuelo.

Llegaron a la casa de Estoico quien los recibió alegremente aunque los reprendió al verlos húmedos y entrada la tarde, alegando que la joven princesa podría resfriarse y era algo que no le daría mucho gusto a los padres de la chica, Mérida asintió disculpándose pidiendo al hombre de barbas rojas la llevara a donde descansaría, cuando el mayor bajo de la segunda planta pudo ver a su hijo sentado con una clara preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió mientras estuvieron fuera?-

-¿Qué?- Se levantó de la silla mirando con atención a su padre- No sé de qué hablas papá-

-Hiccup… ¿Qué paso?- La voz severa de su padre le dio a entender que no podía engañarlo, tomo aire mientras invitaba a Estoico a sentarse frente a él.

-Astrid y Mérida se enfrentaran mañana-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No sé qué paso, lo único que me quedo claro es que cuando me entretuve hablando contigo hace unas horas hubo un mal entendido entre ellas y ahora se enfrentaran mañana- Estoico puso sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras ocultaba su boca detrás de sus dedos entrelazados.

-¿Qué sucedería?- Se preguntó sin despegar la vista de su hijo, tenía la sensación de que él tenía algo que ver sin darse cuenta.

-No sé pero deberíamos evitarlo-

-No- Respondió Estoico con firmeza colocándose de pie- Si no dejas que arreglen el mal entendido, que estoy seguro eso fue, la estadía de Mérida aunque corta será demasiado frustrante… Si ves que las cosas salen de control entonces tendrás que intervenir, ya que ambas tienen un carácter muy similar-

-Entiendo, lo haré papá-

-Buenas noches hijo-

-Descansa…-

La noche ya estaba adentrada, la mayoría de la aldea descansaba tranquilamente sin embargo una joven de cabellera roja estaba mirando desde la ventana en la habitación que le fue asignada, pensaba la mejor forma de poder derrotar a la chica que la había retado solamente por haberle dado un halago al chico que desde hacía unos días había podido llamar amigo… ¿Qué la había llevado a defenderlo en primer lugar? Tal vez no fue defenderlo sino acaso cuando escucho que Astrid hablaba bien de él se sintió ¿Celosa? Eso era ridículo, es decir solo era un buen amigo ¿Sería por eso que se sentía de esa forma? ¿Por qué no quería que alguien más lo viera así?

-¿Mérida?- Se alejó de la ventana caminando hasta la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con el chico de ojos verdes pero en ellos tenía una mirada preocupada.

-¿No crees que son horas inadecuadas para visitar la habitación de una chica?- Hiccup solo sonrió débilmente.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Si es para decirme algo por mi enfrentamiento con Astrid, no cambiare de opinión así que pierdes tu tiempo-

-De hecho solo vengo a decirte que no intervendré, ambas son tan fuertes como valientes así que sé que te sabrás defender- Mérida no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo eso, Hiccup se dio cuenta y sonrió con más ahínco- Solo venía a desearte suerte mañana-

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres decir?-

-Sin duda… Y bueno disculpa la hora, lo mejor será que descanses para que tengas energías- Se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza dando media vuelta.

-Espera- Solo giro su cabeza notando que la chica jugaba con su cabello sin mirarlo a la cara- Ya que no podemos dormir, ¿Quieres ir a la academia? Es decir, podrías ayudarme a entrenar-

-Claro…-

La luz de la mañana comenzaba a hacer su aparición, Astrid terminaba de peinar su cabello para salir rumbo a la academia, en la entrada de su hogar estaba el hacha con la cual se enfrentaría a la joven princesa de Dunbroch, su enojo había pasado pero el ver la decisión en aquel rostro de Mérida deseaba saber de qué era capaz, nadie puede hablar con aquella fortaleza sin realmente tener una habilidad con la cual sustentar lo que dice. En la entrada de aquella academia ya estaban sus amigos jinetes quienes asintieron con la cabeza al verla acercarse, al ingresar comenzó a buscar a la princesa pero no la veía en ningún lado pero un sonido algo molesto llamo su atención, todos giraron sin embargo solo los hombres reprimieron sus risas, ya que recargados en uno de los artefactos que los ayudaban a entrenar, estaba Hiccup profundamente dormido con Mérida entre sus brazos siendo rodeados por la cola del furia nocturna.

-¿Deberíamos despertarlos?- Pregunto Patán con burla, pero al girar su vista a Astrid esta apretaba con gran fuerza el mango del hacha- ¿Astrid…?-

-¡Hiccup despierta!- Aquel grito no solo había asustado a los chicos sino también al dragón quien los golpeo con la cola empujándolos ocasionando que cayeran al suelo.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Mérida se levantaba sobando su pecho mirando a todos lados, fue cuando se percató de que estaba en medio de los jinetes quienes sonreían fuertemente, se giró mirando al castaño y recordó que lo último que vio fue al chico sentarse junto a ella, platicaron de cualquier cosa y termino durmiendo en su hombro, aunque si debía admitirlo bastante cómoda.

-Veo que disfrutas realmente tu estadía en este lugar- La molestia en la voz de la rubia no pasó desapercibida por nadie, pero la princesa pelirroja simplemente paso de largo ignorando su mal intencionado comentario, camino hasta las armas tomando una espada.

-¿Estas lista para perder?- Mérida lucía segura mientras apuntaba con el arma a la chica de la trenza.

-La que va a perder- Apretó la empuñadura del hacha- ¡Serás tú!- El sonido del metal no tardo en inundar el lugar, Mérida yacía frente a Astrid, ambas con miradas desafiantes hacía su enemigo, estaban sorprendidas ante la fuerza de la otra, con ayuda de la espada la pelirroja impulso a su contrincante con más fuerza aun alejándola unos pasos de ella, distancia que aprovecho para alzar la espada en un intento por acabar con su enemiga pero la joven vikinga soltó el hacha para que con su mano libre alcanzara a golpear a Mérida en el vientre evitando aquel ataque.

-Eres buena...- Menciono la pelirroja mientras sujetaba el lugar donde recibió el impacto sin perder aquella sonrisa ladina.

-No por nada soy una de las mejores...- Pero su frase fue interrumpida, sintió un dolor en su rostro junto a un fuerte impacto que hizo ladear su cara mientras retrocedía un paso, al recobrar la conciencia sobre lo que paso pudo ver a Mérida con su brazo erguido y sus dedos formando un puño, la había golpeado mientras estaba distraída- ¡Tu...!-

-Tranquila Astrid, no creo que deje alguna marca- La rubia volvió a tomas su haca con ambas manos lanzándose sobre Mérida, ninguna daba tregua ocasionando que cada ataque fuera aún mejor que el anterior.

-Brutilda...- Llamo el castaño a la chica junto a él- ¿Qué sucedió que las llevo a esto?- Sé que tú lo sabes así que no trates de negarlo-

-No me vas a hacer decírtelo ¿Verdad?- Hiccup se extrañó mirando interrogante a su compañera quien suspiro un tanto incomoda- Los hombres son tan idiotas a veces-

-¡No generalices!- Gritaron los otros tres chicos para después regresar su vista al encuentro.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Sin querer que el resto se enterara (O peor aún las chicas que se enfrentaban en ese momento) le susurro la razón al oído, generando que un tomate maduro se viera pálido a comparación de su rostro- Eso... Eso es tonto, es decir, se los agradezco pero es tonto- Brutilda levanto los hombros.

-Solo te dije lo que querías saber-

Astrid y Mérida ajenas a lo que sucedía con el castaño seguían su pelea, el hacha y la espada se impactaban de forma extraordinaria haciendo que el enfrentamiento las divirtiera, aunque comenzó como una riña por aquel chico no podían negar que era entretenido, Astrid siempre se enfrentaba y probaba sus habilidades con los jinetes pero a veces eso era ya demasiado monótono, mientras que Mérida debido a su estatus de princesa no podía luchas con aquella libertad; el cansancio se hacía presente conforme avanzaba el tiempo pero ninguna quería darse por vencida, Hiccup vio que lo mejor sería detenerlas pero una fuerte explosión atrajo la atención de todos quienes corrieron hasta donde se escuchaba el ajetreo, tres dragones de color blanco con detalles naranjas atacaba la isla extrañando a los jinetes, aquellas criaturas hacía meses no atacaban pero ahora parecían enojados.

-Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán- Comenzó Hiccup mientras subía a Chimuelo- Ayuden a poner a salvo a la gente, Astrid y Patapez debemos de apagar el fuego-

-¿Y yo?- El castaño centro su atención a Mérida, a pesar del cansancio seguía poseyendo determinación en su mirada.

-Debes refugiarte-

-¿Estás loco? Te ayudare me lo pidas o no-

-En ese caso iras conmigo- Astrid se detuvo cuando iba a subir a Tormenta tras escuchar esas palabras, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan protector con aquella chica?- Tenemos que detener a los tiphoomerang- Subieron al furia nocturna, Hiccup no sabía que sucedía ya que ese comportamiento no era común, tal vez lo que su padre le había dicho de los intrusos tenía algo que ver.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito la princesa sacándolo de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para poder esquivar el ataque del dragón blanco.

-¿Estas bien Mérida?-

-Sí, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo lo detendremos?-

-Debemos intentar tranquilizarlos, algo debió de molestarlos para que se comportaran así- Chimuelo junto a sus tripulantes se intentó acercar pero aquel dragón al darse cuenta lanzo un poderoso ataque con su fuego interno, Hiccup guio a Chimuelo hacía las nubes perdiéndose entre ellas.

-Lo mejor será que te resguardes Mérida-

-¿Qué dices? No te voy a abandonar-

-¡Esto es demasiado peligroso!-

-¡Con mayor razón me quedo!- Fijo su vista en los dragones quienes seguían atacando sin piedad alguna la aldea, una idea surco su mente, era algo descabellado pero podría servir- Bájame a tierra-

-¿Vas a hacerme caso?-

-No, tengo un plan pero para ello debes de encontrar a tus amigos-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Confía en mí-

**¿Qué sucederá ahora? Pues ya veremos XD, perdón por no terminar la batalla pero no sabía a quién dejar ganas, aun así una loca idea surco mi mente y trabajare con ella muajaja … Agradecimientos a:**

**-LADI JUPITER **(De hecho lo hizo pero como una idea surgio mi mente no deje que lo demostrara)

**-Trueloveofredheads **(No la odies, a mi a pesar de todo me cae bien)

**-MikoBicho-Chan **(Recuerda que Hiccup es mas tierno y tranquilo de Jack, el va despacito XD, gracias por leer lindura nwn)

**-aleprettycat **(Debía de dar esa idea de ternura, muchísimas gracias por responderme mi duda de los dragones, uno ya lo use ahora solo me falta el otro; en verdad gracias)

**-FalyyBloody **(No deje ganar a nadie porque no sabía también quien seria buena XD, no odien a Astrid… Tiene su encanto la mujer XD)

**-Shadow 13 **(Tu idea me gusto, con respecto a tu sugerencia… Creo que no XD, jaja ya tengo problemas así en mi fic de Propuesta indecente así que mejor me quedo de esta forma)

**-Guest **(Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero también te guste este capitulo)

**-Dark Fu **(Preguntas respondidas, ok no todas pero si la mayoría Jajaja, gracias por leer)

**-Sam **(Yo también quiero que se unan así también llevan acabo mi anhelado shipp de Jack Frost y Elsa de Arendelle pero quien sabe si se de XP, gracias por la felicitación)

**-Capitan Lapicero **(No te preocupes, a mi en lo personal como personaje también me agrada Astrid así que no la haré sufrir)

** .7 **(Claro que lo seguire, hace tiempo deje como tres inconclusos y aun me arrepiento de ello pero estos no los abandonare, gracias por tu comentario no me había dado cuenta de eso, espero poder remediarlo conforme pasen los capítulos XP)

**-AmeliaCipri **(Yo la verdad andaba indecisa, ambas se me hacen tanto fuertes como hábiles en las armas así que no supe que hacer TwT)

**Bueno eso es todo, creo que este fic no lo incluyo al "Si llego a tantos reviews pongo el prologo del nuevo XD". Gracias a todos por leer y los veo en la próxima. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los deje picados ¿Verdad? Jajaja lo lamento, bueno nueva actualización con algo creo yo les gustara. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 8)**

El chico sin estar totalmente convencido asintió haciendo a Chimuelo descender de su escondite entre las nubes sin ser visto por los otros dragones, una vez en el suelo Mérida bajo rápidamente para ponerse en marcha a la cabaña donde guardaban las armas mientras Hiccup buscaba a alguno de sus amigos; para la pelirroja no fue difícil encontrar el lugar debido a que gran parte de los vikingos entraban y salían de ahí.

-¿Dónde estarán? ¿Dónde?- Busco entre las armas hasta que encontró exactamente lo que necesitaba, salió en busca del castaño quien, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, aterrizaba junto a Astrid y los gemelos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Con gran habilidad le lanzo un arco a Astrid y otro a Brutilda quienes lo recibieron extrañadas- ¿Saben usarlo verdad?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Debemos alejarlos de aquí, me ayudaran a llamar su atención sin lastimarlos para llevar acabo ese objetivo… En cuanto logremos eso debemos de volar lo suficientemente rápido para que no nos alcancen- Mérida le indico a todos que se elevaran, a una altura y distancia considerable se levantó para apuntar a los dragones sorprendiendo a todos al lograr que la flecha pasara a milímetros del hocico de la criatura, Astrid y Brutilda no se quedaron atrás logrando la misma hazaña, aquellos tiphoomerang aún más molestos giraron en su dirección.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Grito Brutacio al ver que el grupo de dragones blancos los seguía de cerca.

-¿Conoces un lugar donde no lastimemos a nadie?-

-Hay una isla no muy lejos de aquí-

-Andando…- Conforme avanzaban el castaño sintió como aquella chica buscaba algo entre sus cosas, cuando iba a preguntar solo escucho el leve susurro con las palabras lo encontré.

El fuego de los dragones casi los alcanzaba, con gran esfuerzo y habilidad esquivaban cada ataque.

-Esa es la isla-

-Hiccup aterriza-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Todos ¡Aterricen ahora!-

-¿Estás loca?- Atino a gritar Brutilda antes de tener que hacer un giro junto a su hermana esquivando el fuego.

-¡Solo hagan lo que les digo!- Hiccup no estaba del todo seguro, pero al ver a la chica tan decidida asintió.

-¡Síganme!-La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el joven jinete le estaba dando la razón a la pelirroja a pesar

-¡Astrid!- Giro justo a tiempo para atrapar una bolsita de color café- Átala a la flecha para hacer que el dragón se coma esa bolsa-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¡Solo hazlo Astrid!-La rubia sin dificultad alguna amarro aquella bolsita a la parte metálica de la flecha, Brutilda también sostuvo la suya realizando la misma acción.

-Espero sepas lo que haces princesa…-

-Yo igual…- Susurro la pelirroja mientras que las tres apuntaban y disparaban a su objetivo, tal como lo había previsto Mérida los tiphoomerang de una sola mordida acabaron con las flechas-

-Aterricemos Hiccup, si mi plan funciona los dragones pueden estar en peligro-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Los que les lanzamos son los somníferos que le doy a Angus, de vez en cuando debo de suministrarle vitaminas pero como son inyectadas es algo terco… Cada píldora puede dormirlo un día entero, en cada bolsa hay aproximadamente 7 pastillas-

-¿Puedes matarlos?-

-Claro que no, ese medicamento lo creo mi madre…- Hiccup miro a los dragones perseguidores y noto que sus movimientos se hacían mas torpes, poco a poco descendieron hasta que llegaron al suelo.

-Bajemos, debemos averiguar que les sucedió-

Verificaron que realmente estuvieran dormidos y asi fue cuando Hiccup los toco pero no reaccionaron agresivamente, solo un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus enormes hocicos; los reviso desde la cabeza hasta la cola pero no notaba nada fuera de lo común, justo cuando revisaba las alas algo en la unión de estas llamo por demás su atención, parecía una marca con forma de serpiente la cual no era ni muy pequeña pero tampoco grande.

-Una quemadura…-

-¿Quemadura?- Astrid subió hasta donde estaba Hiccup con gran cuidado, temía despertar a los dragones y retomar lo de hace unos momentos, pero una vez arriba corroboro aquellas palabras, Mérida camino hasta el segundo dragón subiendo en su lomo y encontrando la misma marca.

-¿Qué les paso?- Bajo del dragón con cuidado mientras sus dedos recorrían sus alas, lo rodeaba observándolo curiosa hasta que algo llamo su atención- _¿Una luz mágica? ¿Pero cómo…?- _Miro a sus acompañantes pero seguían atentos a los dragones inconscientes por lo que corrió siguiendo aquellas luces, se adentró sin darse cuenta entre los arboles pero las luces seguían guiándola hasta una cueva donde la última se extinguió poco antes de entrar, pero un leve gruñido lastimero ocupo su lugar.

Avanzo un poco más hasta que se topó con un dragón de color rojizo y ojos amarillos, con un par de cuernos en su cara, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la mancha de sangre que yacía debajo de su ala, cuando el reptil sintió su presencia comenzó a gruñir, Mérida iba a acercarse cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te seguí cuando vi que te alejaste, puedes perderte si no conoces el lugar- Mérida se solto volviendo su vista a donde el dragón.

-Lo lamento, ¿Qué tipo de dragón es?- Astrid lo miro atenta hasta que vio lo mismo que la princesa- Un ala cambiante, escucha iré por Hiccup para que nos ayude a curar su herida, no hagas nada hasta que yo regrese-

-Pero yo puedo…-

-Solo no hagas nada- La joven vikinga salió rápidamente dejando sola a la pelirroja quien bufo, la herida era algo profunda y el dragón perdía fuerzas a cada instante.

-No sé porque estoy pensando en hacerle caso- Con gran calma se acercó al dragón quien gruño y soltó una mordida que la hizo retroceder- No tengas miedo… No te hare daño…- El dragón seguía gruñendo pero la princesa caminaba poniendo sus manos al frente- Tranquilo…- Un pequeño tirón en su espalda le recordó el arco que con cautela se quitó arrojándolo lejos- Ya no estoy armada, solo quiero ayudarte- El ala cambiante la olfateo un poco dejando caer su cabeza momentos después, fue cuando aprovecho para correr fuera de la cueva y tomar algunas plantas, que según había visto en las clases que tomaba con su madre, servían para detener hemorragias, comenzó a machacarlas hasta crear una pasta y colocarla sobre la herida, rasgo la falda de su vestido para usarlo como vendaje.

-¡Mérida! ¿Qué haces?- El dragón se puso en guardia espantando a los jinetes al tiempo en que sus dragones se colocaban ante ellos para defenderlos.

-Tranquilo amigo- Acaricio su cabeza con movimientos pausados- Tranquilo…-

-¿Mérida?-

-No grites Hiccup, está demasiado nervioso y eso lo altera más- Terminó de curar al dragón quien se dejó vencer por la fatiga- Te pondrás bien…-

-¿Quién lo diría? La princesa tiene talento para esto- Se burló Brutacio ganándose una mirada ofendida de la mencionada.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Hiccup acercándose a ella al ver su vestido roto.

-Sí, no pasa nada grave pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-

-Hiccup y los demás al ver que te habías ido te fueron a buscar- Respondió Astrid, Mérida observo al castaño quien estaba levemente sonrojado-

-Me preocupe cuando no te vi-

-Tranquilo no me paso nada, pero él está muy lastimado- Hiccup miro la forma en que lo curo sonriendo.

-Tuvo una buena enfermera, aunque tardara un poco en poder volar de nuevo-

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- Mérida seguía acariciando la cabeza del dragón quien dormía pero aún se veía el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-Debemos irnos, mi padre debe de estar preocupado por nuestra ausencia-

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlo! ¡Está herido!- Astrid al ver que la joven princesa no se quería mover y por lo mismo Hiccup tampoco lo haría.

-Tengo una idea pero Mérida te tendrás que hacer cargo de todo lo que se necesite-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué debo de hacer?- Astrid le explico todo a los jóvenes quienes salieron en busca de cuerdas, mientras tanto Mérida con gran esfuerzo sacaba a el ala cambiante de la cueva- Escucha amigo, debes de resistir ya que te quiero ayudar pero aquí me es imposible, por favor confía en mi- Como si el dragón entendiera lo que se le dijo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Veo que el ve lo mismo que yo…- Mérida se giró a donde el castaño quién tenía una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Eres una gran chica Mérida- Se detuvieron unos momentos para poder tomar la mano de la chica, los dragones siguieron su recorrido dejándolos solos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tu valentía ayudo a ese dragón, debido a eso no murió y aunque tardara podrá volver a volar-

-Gracias…- Mérida lo observo a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos, tan atrayentes sin dejar de lado aquel aire infantil e inocente, colocó sus manos en el pecho del chico quien lejos de rechazar el contacto con gran delicadeza acarició sus brazos hasta posar sus manos en la cintura de la chica, un momento tan único que jamás imaginaron, solo ellos y nadie a su alrededor, sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Hiccup ya estamos… Listos…- Astrid no sabía reaccionar ante la escena ya que la cercanía que tenían ambos chicos- Perdón no quería interrumpir…-

-No interrumpes nada Astrid, vámonos- Mérida se alejó de Hiccup caminando a donde estaban los demás, Astrid se acercó al castaño quien tenía sus mejillas rojas.

-Hiccup yo… Me gustaría hablar contigo esta noche, por favor- No agrego nada más caminando el mismo sendero que la pelirroja.

-¿_Hablar?- _Sintió un empujón encontrando a Chimuelo a su lado, se arrodillo levemente sonriendo- Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos-

Cuando se acercó a donde sus amigos los observo atando al ala cambiante sin llegar a lastimarlo, Mérida lo tranquilizaba con dulces caricias permitiendo a las chicos acercarse sin ningún temor.

-Irás con nosotros amigo, ahí te podrán cuidar hasta que tu herida sane y puedas volar- El dragón se acercó a ella mientras se permitía consentirse por ella, la princesa sonrió pero por unos segundos se dio una pequeña vuelta donde logro ver al castaño acercarse, eso la hizo volver su atención al dragón para evitar que notaran su sonrojo.

-Todo esta listo, podemos irnos- Asintieron a las palabras de Brutacio, cuando Hiccup esperaba a la pelirroja para subirla a Chimuelo esta se trepo en el dragón carmín.

-¿Mérida?-

-Es parte del plan de Astrid, así podre revisar que las cuerdas no lo dañen- Hiccup asintió no muy convencido pero emprendieron la marcha hacia la isla de Berk, cada dragón tomo algunas de las cuerdas que sujetaban al ala cambiante alzándolo con cuidado.

De vez en cuando el castaño se giraba a donde la princesa para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero cuando ella se daba cuenta de eso evitaba su mirada, ¿Qué les paso hacía unos momentos? ¿Estaba a punto de besarla? ¿Por qué? Pero lo que más le dejaba una gran intriga ¿Por qué se arrepiente de no haberla besado? Un suspiro abandono su boca pero prefirió investígalo después al ver como se acercaban a la isla que de lejos se notaba estaban reconstruyendo, cuando aterrizaron Estoico corrió hasta ellos junto a Bocón, Hiccup les explicaría mientras el resto liberaba al dragón carmín.

-Hiccup ¿Están bien? ¿Qué clase de plan trazaron? ¡Pudieron matarlos!-

-Estamos bien y no te preocupes el plan funciono bastante bien, de hecho descubrimos que alguien provoco a los dragones para que nos atacaran, tenían una marca entre las alas-

-¿Entre las alas? Es un lugar complicado de alcanzar para atacar ¿No crees que pudo haber sido a causa de otro dragón-

-No, tenía forma de serpiente aquella marca- El líder pensó unos minutos intentando dar con el culpable, elevo su mirada un poco notando al ala cambiante- ¿Y ese?-

-Mérida lo encontró herido y decidimos traerlo para atender su herida-

-¿No le hizo daño?-

-No, todo fue muy extraño… Sabía cómo acercarse a él-

-Realmente es una chica muy particular-

-Si…- Estoico y Bocón se dirigieron una mirada cómplice al escuchar el tono soñador en su voz.

-Hiccup teníamos planeada una reunión para darle la bienvenida a la princesa, los daños no fueron muy graves y podremos arreglarlos pronto, así que podremos llevar acabo los planes trazados-

-Entiendo, llevare al ala cambiante a uno de los establos abandonados… Ahí estará cómodo-

-Está bien… Dense prisa- Cuando Astrid noto como Hiccup se acercaba se puso nerviosa pero tras haber visto aquel acercamiento entre los muchachos sabía que tenía que intervenir o correría el riesgo de perder a Hiccup.

-Vamos chicos mi padre tiene algo planeado para que celebremos el que Mérida este aquí, acompáñame para llevar al dragón a descansar-

-Entiendo…Vamos…-

-Hiccup espera, recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo- El castaño miro a Astrid con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé pero debemos de hacer primero esto, hablaremos en la fiesta-

-Pero…- Sin embargo el muchacho ya había comenzado a caminar junto a la princesa y tanto el furia nocturna como el ala cambiante quien miraba todo gruñendo amenazadoramente.

-Creo que no está muy a gusto aquí-

-Aprenderá, todos lo hicieron ¿Verdad amigo?- Chimuelo gruño estrellando su cabeza contra su jinete- Lo vez…- Cuando su mirada se posó en Mérida esta volteo rápidamente hacia otro lado, al parecer el incidente de hacía unas horas la había dejado inquieta.

El tiempo siguió su curso, Mérida se impresiono ante la velocidad de todos los habitantes de Berk al reconstruir los daños en su aldea, el salón principal tenía linternas que alumbraban el lugar y todos los vikingos reían fuertemente bebiendo vino y comiendo lo que se había servido para esa noche.

-Bien amigos… Debemos de presentar como se debe a la joven princesa del reino de Dunbroch que quien ha demostrado aparte de ser una chica preciosa- Mérida se sonrojo ante el halago- Es también alguien astuta y sumamente valiente… La princesa Mérida- La pelirroja solo dio un pequeño paso al frente inclinándose levemente, ¿Desde cuando se comportaba tan timida? Al parecer aquel acercamiento con Hiccup la había afectado más de lo que esperaba, bebió un poco de aquel vaso que la habían brindado encontrando un liquido de color rojizo muy dulce.

-Que rico…- Bebió varios vasos más de aquel liquido ignorando el mareo que inundaba su cuerpo, iba por una nueva ronda cuando noto como Astrid se llevaba a Hiccup fuera del salón, intrigada salió.

-¿Qué sucede Astrid?-

-Hiccup… Quiero que volvamos a ser una pareja-

-¡¿Qué?!- Mérida también se sorprendió ante esa declaración, llevo una mano a su boca mientras la otra sostenía el vaso el cual temblaba.

-Yo no puedo olvidarte, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos y estar felices… Como antes- Astrid intentó acercarse al chico pero este simplemente dio un paso a sus espaldas.

-Astrid yo… No lo sé…-

-¿Acaso tu no me extrañas?- ¿Extrañarla? ¿Ya no la extrañaba? ¿Qué sentía realmente?- ¿Es a causa de Mérida tu cambio de opinión?- La pelirroja se asomó levemente de su refugio para notar como Astrid tomaba a Hiccup de los hombros solo para besarlo, aquel muchacho no hacía nada… Simplemente correspondía- Solo piensa lo que realmente quieres Hiccup…- La rubia comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse de nuevo en el salón.

-¿Hiccup?- Esa era la última voz que quería escuchar en ese momento, al darse media vuelta Mérida estaba ante él con un sonrojo y caminando a pasos torpes hasta él- ¿Regresaras con Astrid?-

-¿Qué tienes?- Un ligero aroma bastante peculiar atrajo su atención- ¡Estas ebria!-

-Solo respóndeme…-

-Mérida no estás en condiciones de pedir algo, ven será mejor irnos para que descanses- Como lo había hecho en el bosque puso sus manos en el pecho del muchacho.

-Hiccup solo quiero que me respondas…- Sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta posarse en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?-

-Yo no sé… Solo no quiero… No quiero que lo hagas…- Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico- Deseo hacer algo…-

-¿Qué… Qué cosa?- Aquel acercamiento comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-Recuerdas el beso de Blake…-

-Eh… Yo… Si…- Su rostro se acercó al muchacho sin despegar su vista de los labios del chico.

-Yo hubiera deseado que mi primer beso… Me lo dieras tu…- Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la boca del muchacho- Me gustas desde que te conozco…-

-Me… Mérida yo…- Con un movimiento rápido se lanzó sobre él tomando posesión de sus labios, se sentía realmente bien, mucho mejor que cuando Blake lo había hecho; mientras que Hiccup cerró los ojos abrazándola mostrándole como debía mover sus labios ante la inexperiencia de la joven, su sabor era único… Dulce pero a la vez refrescante, un beso tan diferente que los hacía sentir que nunca podrían disfrutar de esa forma en alguien más.

**Tarán… ¿Les gusto? Esa idea rondo mi cabeza y dije debo ponerla así que aquí está, bueno ahora momento de agradecimientos:**

**-Aleprettycat **(Lamento el tardar tanto en actualizar soy una malvada persona, por cierto a mí también me gustan ambas chicas y lo del dibujo pues una amiga lo hizo ya que no soy tan buena dibujando y ella sí, le preguntare a ver si le toma foto para enseñárselo nwn)

**-MikoBicho-Chan **(Creo que ahora si deje que siguiera sus "instintos" aunque con ayuda Jajaja, ojala te guste la nueva actualización)

**-LADI JUPITER **(Continuación lista ojala te guste)

**-Free **(Eso pasa por no leer seguido Jajaja, lo de los dragones yo tampoco conozco del todo y apenas ando investigando para que queden mejor XD)

**-Mikori **(¿Verdad que si? Ambas parejas con encantadoras, no te preocupes yo sé que hay prioridades ya que de igual forma yo las tengo nwn, lee y comenta cuando puedas)

**Ahora si listo, gracias a los que pasan a leer y me dejan comentarios, de igual forma a los que solo leen eso es halagador. Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores. **


End file.
